In the Darkness Lies the Light
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: Chapt 12. Finally after months, updeated...and we're pushing out the finasl chapters now! The Continuation of TIME STiLL FLOWS and still a differerent type of BuffHp Fic. Read & Reveiw Please
1. Preface

Author's Note: This is a continuation of Time Still Flows. You can find that at . Or just click our profile. We are a father and son team of writes that own no characters we write but just love doing it anyways, for the fun. But bewared, we despise the typical fanfics so we do things differently around here. We love reviews so keep sending them. Thanks for reading.

In the Darkness Lies the Light

Preface

            _The world is older then we thought. Deep mysterious run rampant and people are non the wiser of the other worlds that go on with in their own. The world of darkness is one such subculture; demons and vampires run rampant, checked only by the power of the slayer. The wizarding world full of magic and happiness too is one such world. But there are more. _

_            They rarely ever met, as if something kept them from each other. A barrier that held them, like a thin net. A net controlled by an ancient evil that wished for the good of each group never to meet and join forces. That evil has recently been slain. _

_             The good may now join together, but so can the evil. That's the price of such a victory, a double-edged sword. _

____________________________________________

_            "_So Voldy, when do we take out this Potter kid?" The woman nuzzled up to his ear, as he smiled. "As soon as I'm sure we're safe from any outside interference from those of you who don't use wands." He smiled evilly, holding her soft hand. "But remember, I get the boy. Anyone else you can kill but the boy's mine…"

            She smiles, just as bitterly as he does. "Oh Voldy, you say the sweetest things and give me the nicest gifts. I just need one more thing from you, to increase your protection." She bent closer to his ear.  "What's that my dear…" "We need to find a girl…" She whispered.

____________________________________________

            _It was another prophetic dream, Harry realized. The world was a haze of color's, but black seemed prominent. Bodies scattered over the field, of both men and beast. Suddenly in the distance, six figures emerged on two sides of the battlefield. One covered by light, the other in a cloak of darkness. All he can make out is that on the dark side, Voldemort is scowling._

_            Suddenly he turns around, and Luna and, surprisingly Dawn who he hasn't seen in a while stand, looking to the darkened shy. "The final battle between Voldemort and you is quickly approaching." They say in unison. "Evil is multiplying while good is gathering their forces." _

_            Harry shook his head. "I don't understand. Why now?" "Because it was destined. You shall be the only one to destroy Voldemort completely even though others can hurt him. But be warned. He has too has discovered the barrier has been lifted. The time of the mixing has taken place." "The time of the what? What do you…"_

            Harry wakes up abruptly. "Bloody 'ell…"


	2. Old Friends

Maui Beach, Hawaii

            Xander looked out across the Pacific, enjoying the salty air, from Maui beach. It's been three months since Hogwarts and things have changed for the better, at least for him. He felt two arms encircle his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

            "Faith, I thought you were napping." He said as he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his body.

            "I was I woke up." She said while nibbling on his neck.

            Turning he grabs her and swings her around and then starts kissing her. After a few minutes he pulls away looking into her eyes. "If you told me five years ago that I'd be on a beach with a knockout slayer in Hawaii, I'd of said you were crazy."

            Faith got up smiling and then pulled X-man up. He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her into another sensual kiss. Again after a moment they pulled away and Faith smiling said. "You know we could just stay here forever."

            "And what do you think all those other slayers are going to say…huh! They'll say that we had our two month stay…and…and it's time to let some other watchers and slayers in on the action. Besides, there aren't many places to go here, you're already bored."

            "True…I guess two months is pretty good. We'll just have to wait for the next rotation." She said as they gathered their towels, ice chest and other items. He watched her for a second as all the other guys on the beach did. He was amazed at how beautiful she was in a black string bikini with no tan lines. Her curled brown hair had lightened since playing in the sun.  Her athletic tanned body, with no sign of any fat, made her a sight to behold. Shaking his head he still was amazed that any girl would even look at him, much less the slayer, Faith.

            *He's watching me again,* she thought. *Probably thinking why anybody would want him. I wish sometimes he'd look around; most of the girls here noticed him as soon as we arrived on the beach. Xander doesn't think he's that good looking, but he's hardened up since Hogwarts. Working with that sword Excalibur has helped him a lot. With Buffy's and my tutoring he's come a long way from the geek I used to know. Besides,* she thinks. *Xander's hot in that swimsuit. The tanned muscles playing in his arms, I just want to…*

             "So…ready to go back tomorrow?"

            "I love it here, Xan, but we need to see the others, I got a feeling something is coming."

            Concerned he looked into her eyes saying "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine it's just a hunch I have."

            They had reached the car and loaded it, when Faith heard the cell phone ring and answered it. "Hey, dark slayer here. Los Angeles…why? Some book. O.K. will do see yah G-man." She hung up before he could tell her not to call him that. Grinning she turned to Xander and said "Remember that trip to Cleveland?...Well we're going to take a detour through L.A. first."

            "The Fang Gang?"

            "Yep!"

            "Great."

            "We'll discuss it on the way."

Los Angeles, California

Wolfram and Harts

            After discussing their plan, during the flight, Faith and Xander hailed a taxi and made their way to Wolfram and Harts. When they entered the building, Xander noticed several security people watching them. As Faith came up to the reception desk she started to get a little nervous. Watching all the security forces, she asked to see Angel. The girl frowned, asked who they were and the reason. After answering she called up to Angel's secretary, who told them to go ahead.

            They were shown to an elevator, which took them up to Angel's floor. When the door opened they walked to Angel's secretary. She was busy, facing away from them, when she turned and said, "Xander! It's so good to see you!" Before he could react she had reached out and gave him a big hug while Faith gave her a harsh glare.

            "Har…Harmony, wha…what are you doing here?"

            "Oh I'm Angel's secretary, what are you doing here?"

            "We were sent by Giles to pick-up a book. Oh I'm sorry this is Faith, my…"

            "The Slayer. Hi I'm Harmony." She said as she greeted a very suspicious slayer. Faith for her part was more interested in what Xander was going to say to Harmony.

            "Nice meeting you Faith, you two can go in, just knock you'll surprise them!"

            Faith and Xander gave each other a funny look, shrugged and walked down the hall to Angel's office. As they we're walking they almost ran into Lorne, who stopped and then said, "Hey people do you need me again…"

            "Sorry Lorne we're here to talk to Angel and Wes. We gotta go so…later, bye."

            Lorne looked and then yelled, "Wait! Guys! There's a problem…"

            Knocking they heard a voice from the other side to enter. So they did. When they entered the conversation stopped period. Faith smiled, but got a cold look from the occupants of the room, Wesley, Gunn. Fred just looked lost and confused.

            "What the hell are you two doing here?" Gunn demanded.

            Xander replied as Faith retreated back to them, "Err…picking up a book for G-man." Unconsciously, Faith slipped her hand into Xander's, and watched the reactions.

            Wesley spoke up first, "Why would we give you any book after what you people said and did to us?"

            Giving a look at Faith, Xander replied, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then Wesley described what had happened a few months back, when Andrew came to help with a slayer. He continued with the story until he came to the end when several slayers circled them and took the slayer…

            "So you two had no idea at all as to what had happened with Andrew?"

            "Sorry, I was in Africa and Faith was in Cleveland at the time. It would have been nice to have known what we were walking into though, so I will have a conversation with Giles and Buffy about it. Where's Angel?"

            "Well Xander I'm not sure we can help you." Gunn turned and walked away.

            "Umm…Wheres Angel?" Xander asked again.

            "Whoa… we are the good guys here, all of us, and if Giles needs that book, there must be something evil coming. So, come on man give the book and you won't see us around anymore."

            "Shut up Faith you've already gone over to the other side!" Yelled Gunn.

            Xander and Faith took two steps towards Gunn and just about clocked him along side the head. "What the hells you're problem."

            "Who's the idiot Wesley?"

            "I'm sorry guys this is Alexander Lavelle Harris." Faith was starting to give Wesley and Gunn a very pissed off look. 

            "Come on guys let..lets just get along," Fred said nervously, watching Xander and Faith starting to become real angry. Looking from one person to another she said, "O…o.k."

            Xander just turned, and talked to Faith. "Why don't you wait outside, o.k."

            As Faith left the room still glaring at Gunn and Wesley, Xander said "O.k. guys lets sit down and have a nice little conversation. Fred sighed, starting to relax, finally somebody trying to be reasonable. 

            She had just started to sit down, when Gunn got in Xander's face, "Listen we don't have to be civil to you, why don't you just leave."

            Wesley and Fred both said in unison, "Gunn relax, he just wants to know what's going on and how to solve it." Xander in the mean time was getting a very big bad vibe.

            Gunn shook his head. "Well maybe he and his slayer friend should have thought of that when they pulled that little stunt now didn't they?"

            Xander smirked. "Well then Mr. Peashooter, what do you think we should do?"

Gunn looked at Xander with rage in his eyes. His fist was clenched and slowly pulled back, before anybody could stop it Xander was on the floor shaking his head and rubbing his jaw.

            Fred and Wesley hurried over to help Alex up. "You know a few years ago I would have tried to talk some sense in yah, but now…" Xander pivoted kicking Charles in the stomach then kneeing him in the face…

            "So you're not worried about your boyfriend?" Harmony asked. "He is Xander ya know."

            Faith looked at Harmony and stated, "Xan can damn well take care of himself, besides he doesn't look for trouble. Their probably going to call me in any minute now and tell me that everything is gonna be five-by-five…

            Wesley seeing that the two were beyond words jumped in and grabbed Xander around the shoulders. Seeing this Gunn smirked and said thanks Wes and then proceeded to pummel Xander in the stomach and face. "No! Gunn leave him alone!" Alex for his part was bleeding from the nose and lip he knew he'd have to step it up a bit. Using Wes as leverage jumped up and kicked Gunn back, while kicking his leg backwards and up into Wes's groin. Wes releasing him, Xander again focused on Charles doing a spin kick with Gunn falling to the floor.   

            Meanwhile, Fred had run out of the room and down the hall.

            Outside Faith was starting to get suspicious as Harmony slowly came up behind her. "If I were you Vamp, I would back away real fast." Faith said without looking behind her.

            "This is me backing up…see I'm all backed up." She then quickly called security.

Faith in the meantime rushed to the door opened it to see Xander finishing off Wesley, before sitting on one of the couches. Rushing over to him she grabbed a few tissues to try to staunch the flow of blood from his nose and lip.

            "What the hell happened?"

            "Hell if I know, I was talking trying to cool Gunn down and wham, I was on the floor. The next thing I know all hell breaks out. I feel a little sorry for Wes he was sort of sucked into the fight. Any way I'd like to know what the hell caused Charles to react like that."

            "We better take off I think Fred went for security!"

            "What about the book?"

            "We work that out later, let's get out of here!" exiting the office they see Lorne waving to them.

            After following him Lorne shows them to the security elevators. "These should get you to the ground floor, move it!" 

            Just as the doors were getting ready to shut Xander threw a piece of paper at Lorne with the name of the hotel their staying at.

Wolfram and Harts

            "So…let me get this straight, you picked a fight with Xander! Then he proceeded to kick both your butts? He must have been given lessons by the slayers, because no way he could have beaten you a few years ago."

            "Angel, I don't know,…I…I guess he pissed me off with his better than thou attitude."

            Wesley jumped in and said, "What ATTITUDE! He was trying to calm you down! He even asked Faith to leave so she wouldn't start anything"

             "Gunn you might have screwed it up for the slayers and us ever getting back together." Angel said shaking his head. "We'll have to see if I can find where their staying and salvage this mess."

            "Fred do you think you can track them down?"

            "I…I guess…"

            "Err…Bubal a," the green skinned demon smiled and said. "Um…would you like the name of the hotel?" They all just looked at Lorne in amazement.

Los Angeles, California

Radisson Hotel

            Faith had just stepped out of the shower dressed in just a white towel, when she noticed Xander sitting in a chair. He looked up to see his favorite slayer, hips swaying, plop down on his lap naked except for a towel. She smirked and then curled up in his lap, making him very uncomfortable.

            "You know Angel and the rest of his gang will be here soon." Xander said smiling.

            "Yep!" She grinned then started nibbling on his ear with her lips and tongue. Then she caressed his face with her hands and proceeded to kiss him passionately. For his part Xander was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time went by. He was just about to wave the white flag and give in to her, when somebody knocked at the door. They both groaned real loud while they ended the kiss and other fun.

            "You going to get off?"

            "Nope!...Com'on in!" she yelled while grinning.

            As Angel, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Harmony and Wesley entered they found a very naked slayer, wrapped in a towel, curled up on Xander's lap with her arms around her neck. Xander who was smiling widely indicated a seat on the couch. Faith leaned forward whispering in Xander's ear who coughed out of control for a minute, and then a smiling Faith uncurled in a very sensuous fashion. She then sashayed into the hotel's bathroom to dress.

            While all the guys were still entranced Harmony and Fred noticed that Xander's blue button up shirt was open showing some very nice tanned muscular type action himself. He was dressed in a pair of black jean shorts and no shoes. Then they looked at the boys shaking their heads. "Hello guys, you there." Harmony yelled.

            Angel shook his head, looked at Xander and said "I had no idea you and Faith were an item. I thought she was with some guy by the name of Robin?"

            "Things change." He said smiling.

            Wesley still looking at the door said "lucky guy." While Gunn shook his head in agreement.

            Lorne thought to himself *if only she was green and had horns.*

            Angel looked at Alex again before saying, "you lost an eye."

            "Yep" a voice came from the bathroom door opening; "he lost it battlin' the First. Saved a couple of SIT's too." Faith said with a big grin, before making herself comfortable again on Xan's lap. She was now dressed in a pair of very short cut-off jean shorts and a black top with the words "Kitty's Got Claws" written on the front. She threw her tanned legs up onto the arm of the chair while she wrapped her arms around Xander's neck smiling all the while. "you know we expected ya' an hour earlier."

            "It took some of us a little longer to decide…"

            Getting up Charles Gunn said, "Hey look Alex, Faith I have no idea what made me go off like that, but I'd like to apologize."

            Xander got up lifting a very satisfied slayer in his arms and shook his hand saying, "Don't worry about it, and let's just go on." They all nodded and got on with business. The girls sighed finally after Xander sat back down with Faith.

            "So Xander you say you want to look at one of the books, right."

            "Yep, Giles needs it to figure out a certain prophesy. So is it a go?"

            "No, he caused a lot of heartache between us and until he apologizes then no."

Everybody just looked at Angel in a confused silence except for Xander who just smiled.

            "Well Angel I called Giles and reamed him a new one for not making us aware of the situation. Buffy was called next and I made sure that she knew Faith and I was not happy about what happened. Then after all the yelling was done we had a nice conversation about the problem. When that was all finished Faith and I sat down to discuss it."

            "And…"

            "We agree with Buffy, you sold your souls out to the devil." Angry and confused eyes looked at the two of them.

            Faith continued, "You of all people should know that, Angel."

            Another knocking came at the door, when Faith got up, Xander got up too, bringing everyone to their feet. Watching carefully Faith moved to open the door, when it was open in walked Spike, aka William the Bloody.

            "Yo Faith, hey droopy. Whoa the whole gangs here."

            "Spike! How the hell did you find us?"

            "Followed yah mate, how else?" Sitting down he looked from Angel's crew to Faith and Xander. "Hey, you guys going to fight? Hey droopy Got any popcorn he said grinning."

            "Say it again Spike and I'll be calling maid service to sweep you and Angel up."

            "That was uncalled for Xander." Growled Angel and Spike taking a step closer,

"Besides how are you going to back it up? The slayer's good, but she couldn't take both of us at once, and you have no weapons on ya'."

            Xander smiled with Faith moving into a fighting position. Before anything could happen a sword appeared in Xander's hand, and he moved into attack position. "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Excalibur pretty much capable of dusting you're rears." Faith looked in shock as the katana appeared out of nowhere right in Xander's hands. The rest of the people backed off a bit.

            "No way that's Excalibur. Excalibur is just a myth."

            "Umm…actually Spike its not."

            "Wes, are you telling me that this could be the sword?"

            "The sword Excalibur was capable of many things, the first being able to take the shape and fit to the soul of its carrier. So in other words if Xander was more used to fighting with a katana…"

            "Then it became a katana…" they all just looked up to see a smiling Xander and Faith as he twirled the sword around. They all stepped back very fast.

            "I wouldn't have attacked Angel unless you had done something stupid. But now all we are asking is to see the book and copy the page that's it?"

            "O.k. but you will be watched carefully." Xander stuck out his hand, but Angel declined the offer and then he the others left except for Spike.

            "Tha…That was close Xan. Not that I wouldn't of fought Angel and his crew but he helped me out, yah' know." Shaking his head Xander sat down and then looked at Spike. "how'd yah' get the sword to do that Xan?"

            "I wish I knew? I just pictured the Excalibur and it appeared" Xander sighed as he laid it on the bed.

            Boy Droo…Xander you grew a pair if you know what I mean. Hmm…sounds like something out of "Who's Line is it Anyway", well…so this is Excalibur…huh?" As Spike looked over the sword on the bed, he reached out to pick it up… "Hey…I can't pick it up! What's going on?"

            "Hmm…it seems it won't let you I guess you're not worthy." Xander gave Spike a big grin, while Faith started laughing.

            "Bloody hell, yah' fight the good fight and still nobody appreciates it. Well I got ta' go." Opening the door and without even saying goodbye Spike exits.

            "So…boytoy, what next?" Faith asks looking at him through dark lashes.

            "Well…girltoy," she smirks, "I think we get a hold of Dawn, don't ya' think?" he says smiling.

            Walking over and embracing her she just lets out a big long sigh "Mmm…, Where were we?"

            It was an hour later, when they realized that they hadn't called Dawn yet.

 Wolfram and Harts

            They arrived at Harmony's desk promptly at 9:00 am. Harmony escorted them to see Wesley, who with security, showed them to the vault where they kept the book of prophesies. Xander, noting all the camera locations, he asked Wesley if he could get a pad and notebook. Knowing that there was no way that they could go anywhere, with security outside, Wesley steps out for five minutes. Coming back he enters the vault to find it empty!

                Scrambling Wesley calls the security forces and asks them what happened. They had no idea, they know only one thing, that no one came in or out of the vault. As he was going to check the security tapes he ran into Angel coming towards him. When Wes explained what happened, Angel followed him. Upon watching the tape they saw a grinning Faith bring out a cell phone and call someone, (they know she let the phone ring once only) and then she hung up. Xander meanwhile, took a piece of paper out and wrote a note and taped it to the front of camera with an extension wire. It read "Yo Deadboy, took book will return it later. Thanks Xander and Faith". The next moment they were gone!


	3. Love and Pain

Love and Pain

Twelve Months Earlier

Sunnydale, the Hellmouth

            They stood gazing at the devastation that had hit Sunnydale. Looking down at the dust and utter chaos, they were just relieved that it was finally finished. Now they could look forward once again. With the school bus behind them, Willow turned to follow the others when she felt a chill go down her back. Glancing around she sees no danger just her friends, S.I.T.s and a yellow school bus. Thinking it was her imagination, she enters the bus and they leave.

            Across the widening chasm a figure stumbles out of the chaos that was Sunnydale. Dirty and disheveled she looks around in amazement at what had happened to her hometown. She then turns and unsteadily walks away…

New York City

Present day

            It was just a sprinkle in the big city as she observed a possible potential. The woman was in her late twenties very pretty and wearing a business suit. She had followed her since early morning; finally the potential had taken a lunch break and traveled to a McDonalds. Parking she went inside, so Buffy slowly meandered toward her car grabbed the front bumper lifted it and laid it on the car's back bumper ahead of the potential's, all the while watching for anybody to notice. She backed away slowly to settle into a place where she could watch. Buying a paper she sat down on an old weather beaten wooden bus seat and waits. While sitting there, she notices an article on page 25, about missing orphans. She continues reading until Megan, the potential, arrives and cusses loudly looking at her car. Other people watch her in amusement but no one offers her any help. Finally after a little while she looks around and then goes to the bumper of her car puts her hand under it and easily lifts the car and lays it back on the ground. Satisfied she again looks to see if anyone saw her and then climbs into her car and drives back to work.

            Buffy smiles saying to no one, "Gotcha." She then rolls the paper up ready to leave, when she notices a figure in a black coat step out between two buildings watching as Megan drives off. "Hmmm… and who are you?" He then turns looking around and heads down the back alley. Ms. Summers would have followed but it would have taken to long to cross the road. She would have lost him anyway; hopefully he'll show up again soon. She turns, signals for a taxi and leaves.

Megan's Apartment Building

            Megan nervously worked around the apartment cleaning up a bit. She seemed to be cleaning for no good reason and why did she buy a large pizza to be delivered instead of her normal small pizza? Ah well she'll just have pizza for lunch the rest of the week. She then considered the article she wrote and sent to one of the papers. She really wished she could find out what happened to Sally and the other kids at the orphanage. She had just sat down when the doorbell rang. Answering the door, she noticed a petite young blonde woman who was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black top that said "Don't mess with Mrs. PMS". She also was wearing Black boots.

            "Umm…hi, my name is Buffy Summers and…"

            Megan gasped as she realized where she had seen this woman before, she was with some others who had been fighting a … a vampire. Stunned she just gazed at the other woman amazement.

            "Ummm…hello…earth to Megan, you there?" Buffy said waving her hands in Megan's face.

            "Plea…please come in and sit down." Buffy entered then turned and said "never invite someone in your house verbally."   

            Taken back by Ms. Summers emotional voice she timidly nods and sits down.

            For a minute Buffy studies the young woman and looks her up and down. Megan, an African American, was just wearing faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, no shoes or socks. She was a very pretty woman, but seemed a bit too shy. Megan reminded Buffy of Tara.

            "Why'd ya' let me in?" Buffy asked.

            "I…I…don't know. Maybe it's because you look familiar to me."

            "You saw me in your dream…"

            "This can't be happening; it was real good for me until about twelve months ago. Then I start dreaming of monsters demons and super strong females that seem to fight them!" Getting up she folds her arms looks down and paces the room.

            "You saw me fighting demons and vampires, didn't you?" She saw Megan shaking her head yes. "What else did you see?"

            "Umm…I saw four other people. An older looking man, a young guy with a patch on his face, a red headed girl and dark haired girl just like you, along with a lot of other girls who I never really got a good look at."

            "Megan" Buffy said as she got up reached out and took her hands then she pulled her down on the chair. "The world is a lot older than we think it is…"

            After about twenty-five minutes she had Megan laughing and talking like they were old friends. "An…and then Xander sticks his hands like this over his chest signifying large… and you know what I mean and…" the doorbell rang.

            Glancing at Megan she says, "Waiting for anyone?"

            Megan shakes her head no, and then says "wait the pizza delivery man."

            "Ahh…o.k. go answer it."

            Watching, Megan opens the door to find a tall man about Xander's height holding a pizza box. He looked somewhat familiar, then before Megan or the delivery guy realize it she pushes Megan away throws the pizza box down grabs the delivery guy and throws him across the room. With a hard boom he hits the wall and groggily tries to get up only to find a tiny foot keeping him from moving. He again tries to force the issue, but can not seem to move the foot at all!

            Buffy looks at Megan and said "Ya' know this guy?" Megan shakes her head no.

Looking at the guy she's holding down effortlessly she notices his bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and gorgeous face. His black cloak was drenched from the downpour outside and his coat hung open showing a black shirt with a pair of dark jeans. His worn boots were black leather and came up to mid calf.

            Currently his face seemed to be in pissed off mode. She expected a strong stream of curse words. His was so pissed off that she just had to let out a laugh before she questioned him. "O.k. who are you?"

            "The name is DeOgan, I am from the Elfin' clan Nelgin'."

            "Okaayy…so where's you're cookies?"

            "Search me, look for them yourself." He said grinning.

            Buffy realized what he had said and blushed.

            He looked hard into this young girl's face and found a strong person who had great confidence in her self and easily took charge. She reminded him of his grand-father's friend Aragon, except of course female. She was lighter than him so she should have been easy to move, but tell that to the foot on his chest.

            "If you're not dangerous I'll let you up."

            "If I am will you kill me?" he said grinning.

            "Probably." She smiled sweetly, as she let him up.

            He frowned, but came to his feet anyway. He then looked to the other girl, Megan, and then asked "You are the one that wrote the article in the paper?"

            Megan shaking her head yes looked at DeOgan and Buffy.

            "Is that the one about the orphans." They both nodded.

            "It seems orphans have been disappearing, just last month about…a…thirty I think. You see I work for the adoption agency and I check to make sure that the kids are treated right when I realized that the number of kids in the areas top Orphanages were missing kids. When I talked to people about it, they told me that the kids just left."

            Looking at DeO the two girls waited for his explanation. Smiling he said "I was hunting one day and walked through a deep fog in the morning and found myself in New York City. After about a week I heard a person scream, running I saw a man holding a little girl throw her into a vehicle and leave. This has happened quite a few times over the past months knowing this and then seeing the article I assumed she would know more." As he said this he took some blonde hair that fell into his face and pushed it back behind his ear. Both girls just stopped and stared.

            "Oh my god! You have Spock ears!" Buffy yelled. Megan just nodded in agreement.

            He looked at Buffy with a knowing smile saying, "No, I have elf ears…Spock is no relation."

            Megan giggled, Buffy frowned, "You and Xander have got to get together, or maybe not."   

            "Xander?'

            "Just a friend."

            After about an hour later they were discussing what she found out and eating pizza. Buffy found she liked the young lady and the good looking, handsome young man.

She kept finding herself staring at his face when he wasn't looking. He reminded her so much of Xander that it was scary. If she had fallen for Xander earlier, their date might have been much different. You could tell DeO was in good physical shape by the musc…

            "Buffy!"

            "What! I was just thinking about well muscled…I mean the kids." She said embarrassed. Luckily for her he didn't notice, but Megan did.

            Smiling Megan asked, "We were just wondering if you knew what to do?"

            "Yeah, let me make a couple of phone calls first." So getting her cell phone she hits auto dial, has a short conversation then hangs up. She then again makes another call, talks, and hangs up again. Give them an hour, they should be here.

            "Are they in New York?"

            "Naw, one's in Cleveland, the other is in Rome, Italy." Waving her hand, she goes back to thinking about the problem. Megan and DeOgan just look at each other thinking how they are going to get here in an hour.

            They were sitting talking about DeO's place of birth, when they suddenly heard a conversation happening behind them. "Dawn, do you have to materialize in my shower all the time. You see me more naked than my…than Faith."

            Dawn just stood there with a dopey grin on her face.

            "Oh, hi Buffy." Xander said, while Dawn smiled and hugged her sister.

            The other two just stared at the two, who had just appeared, confused. After the greetings, introductions and comments about Vulcans and Keibler Elves, the five got down to serious conversation. This ended with everybody in agreement as to what to do.

Outside of New York

Three days later  

            They had all met the suspect and found him to be a very nice guy and loving person. Buffy though had a bad feeling about him and continued to watch him by himself until one night Buffy saw Jim, the suspect, pick up a four year old girl from the orphanage and drive her out of New York. As soon as this happened she called the crew, Megan, DeOgan and Xander, to meet her wherever she ended up.

            DeO liked Xander, as he liked to be called, more and more. They were like brothers, except of course they were two different species. Buffy, DeOgan and Megan had just noticed what Xander was wearing. It seemed to be a hooded cloak with a black shirt and leather pants with black low healed leather biker boots.

            "Xan, why the outfit?"

            "Oh, Buffy this is the warrior suit for the slayers, you will have one too."

            "Wha…what? Why?"

            "It's protected against spells and will even deflect some of the punches we take. Also it has hidden pockets to carry weapons. I'm wearing my sword, can you tell?"

            A bit irritated, Buffy quickly says, "I'm wearing a bra, can you tell?"

            "If you step over here I could do a quick check." Xander smirked, the others laughed.

            "I'm sure Faith might have something to say about that."

            "Okay, you win, checkmate." He says laughing.

            "This is the way it goes down, he took the girl into that building next to the main house, Xander you've got the rear of the main building, the three of us will check the building where Jim went. Let's go!"

            Alex went around to the back of the main house as the other three went to check out the building. Buffy entered the building first with Megan coming up second and DeO bringing up the rear. She cautiously snuck in looking for any alarms or cameras. Not finding any she continued until she found a door. She believed it led to the garage. She heard signs of a struggle from behind the door, so opened it up slowly. Her eyes widened at what she saw, there hanging upside down was the little girl, while the Jim was off on the other side sharpening a knife. Buffy seeing this burst into the room automatically putting herself between the man and the terrified girl. Looking up Jim grabbed the knife and moved in towards Buffy. Megan rushed to the girl and started to untie her as DeO pulled his sword from his scabbard.

            "You are one sick son of a b@!$h and we won't let you hurt her!"

            For his part looking at everybody, Jim smiled and said, "I give up." and dropped the knife.

Main House 

            Xander opened the back door slowly watching for signs of any movement. Off to the right he heard several people working. It must have been the kitchen, because he heard the sounds of pots and pans, and the sizzle of meat on the grill. He came around to the door and peeked in, two guys and a woman cooking with a carcass being butchered in the center. He suddenly took a deep breath and turned the corner to ask a question when…

            He almost vomited. He stared at what was happening and it almost caused his mind to shut down. For their part, the three people in the room continued their conversation as to what they were going to do on the weekend. The woman threw some more meat on the grill while the guys were throwing vegetables in a big pot. To the left was a cook book in which Xander tucked into his cloak. He then picked up a list which was laid next to it. In the corner he saw boxes for shipping food. After a minute Xander again scanned the room even though it turned his stomach and came to a decision. He reached behind his head and pulled the Katana out of its sheath, he wasn't worried about them hearing it, for in a minute they wouldn't care anyway.

            Sharon laughed lightly as she turned around to cut some more meat from the carcass, that's when she heard the sound. Looking up she suddenly saw a man in a black outfit. She then looked into the cold brown eyes as he stepped towards her. She looked around amongst the chaos in the room and new that no amount of pleading would help. She was resigned to her fate, as the sword swooshed and her bloody head fell on the grill sizzling.

            The other two men, a little over weight, looked up as this happened. They came to a conclusion; they each ran in different directions. If Xander was in any state of mind he would have missed one, but he was beyond anger he was in vengeance mode. Swinging low he took out the legs of the one nearest him, and then he picked up a meat cleaver and threw it, striking the other in the back.

            Frank had his legs taken out, he hamstrung, couldn't move as he watched the man's brown eyes look towards the walk-in freezer. Opening it he saw him suddenly blanch and look away, almost losing it on the floor. He then watched as he stood straight looked into Frank's eyes and the sword he held swooshed down…

            Bobby watched in fascination as his buddy, his lover, had died at the hands of this maniac. He shuddered when the man turned and questioned him. It took only a few minutes. He didn't tell Bobby that he would let him live, Bobby knew better than that. He would be dead in a minute. Bobby never saw it coming when it did; it was over in a second.

            Xander walked like a dead man out of the kitchen after turning off the stove…

Main Hall of the House

            Buffy escorted their prisoner into the house pushing him in front of her. As they entered she heard a sound in the back noticing a very uncharacteristically calm Xander.

            He looked at Jim then told Megan to take the girl outside now! Megan looked at him funny, but complied. Buffy was concerned when she looked into Xander's dead eyes. She asked if maybe she should take a look in the kitchen and started to move around him. DeO had looked into Alex's eyes and Knew something was wrong. As Buffy moved around Xander, he stuck his arm out and told her to get outside now! She was a little confused, but started for the door. She watched as DeO moved past Alex and entered the kitchen. Jim smiled watching the interplay between everybody. He still wondered why he wasn't arrested yet though, that perplexed him. Then Xander moved towards him and he saw him reach for something behind his back. Before he could even realize that he was wrong, these people weren't cops…

            Buffy turned around to watch as Xander's sword was out and sliced through Jim's neck in one motion, beheading him. She watched in horror as her best friend had just killed a human! She then saw his cold eyes as he turned and walked to the door. Just then DeO staggered out of the kitchen…

            Xander caught Buffy's arm and headed to the door, while calling back, "Don't vomit, it will give the authorities a DNA sample!" Nodding he followed behind wiping the door handle down real well.

            They walked to the car off the grounds all the while Buffy staring at her lifelong friend. They drove back in silence, except for the crying of the little girl. During the drive back they stopped and made a call to the police. When they got to the apartment, Buffy called Dawn and she took them all back to Cleveland. Faith greeted her boy friend who side stepped her and proceeded to rush to the bathroom to vomit. She then ran after him and held onto him as he started to cry, shaking. The same could be said for DeO as he came in and rushed for the restroom in the hall spilling his guts. The girls just watched as Alex, who was supported by Dawn and Faith led him to their room. Willow then helped Buffy with DeOgan and let him sit down. Several slayers looked about bewildered with the chaos around them. Giles showed up and stared giving orders.

            After about an hour later, sitting in Giles office Buffy, Faith, DeO and Giles were talking. She explained what happened and then what she saw in hall with Xander. They couldn't believe it. What made Xander snap like that? That's when DeOgan spoke up relating what he saw in the kitchen. Xander didn't kill one man, he killed **Four** people and if he was there instead he would have killed them!

            Willow ran from the room, while Buffy threw up in Giles waist basket as he stroked her back and talked to her quietly. Faith turned three shades of green, but just held it together. Then the door opened…

            "Guys, I'm not sorry for killing them." Xander stated as he entered with a very green tinted Willow. I'm only sorry I didn't kill them a long time ago."

            "Why were they doing it?" a shaking Buffy asked.

            "For the money," Alex replied. "It was a mail order restaurant Buff," as he threw on Giles desk a recipe book and the order book. They all quietly looked at the man Giles got up and pulled the younger man into a hug…     

            The next day Faith woke still finding Xander clinging to her it was a bit of a shock. He wasn't scared, just angry for all the children he couldn't save. She slowly disengaged his arms, took a shower and dressed. After kissing him on the forehead, she went downstairs for some breakfast meeting up with a tired Buffy, Giles and Willow.

            "You guys going to be all right?"

            They all shook their heads yes to Faith's question.

            She looked at them uncertainly and then asked "You don't blame Xander, do you?"

            Giles answered for everyone in the room, "Hell no! If I was there I'd a…" He trailed off as Faith looked into his eyes.

            'Thanks, he's going to need all our support, you know?" They all shook their heads and then changed the subject as Dawn came walking in with the four year old.

            "Hey, look who's up and hungry." They smiled at the girl and got her a bowl of cereal.


	4. A Death In The Family

**A Death in the Family**

****

**Place Unknown**

            "So, what are you going to do about Potter?" said the brunet haired woman named Catherine, dressed in a sheer black teddy, which leaned into the man in bed beside her.

            "I have as yet to determine, my dear, but it will have to be soon. I've been waiting to get a shot at Mr. Potter, but the timing hasn't been right. He's back with his Aunt and Uncle."

            "So…"

            "You don't understand darling, he's protected."

            "From your magic?"

            "Yes."

            "Then…why use magic. Kill him with a gun or a knife."

            "You know I never really thought about it, but that's a great idea. I don't have time yet, but…Would you take care of it?"

            "For you, anything darling." She smiled wickedly. "Later this afternoon though, I want to play with the Minister of Magic first." She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss and which he returned with vigor.

**Eight Hours After Sunnydale's Demise**

            She was tired, dirty and just a little pissed at what had happened to her in the last eight hours. The bedraggled woman finally made it to a small town east of the now famous pothole called Sunnydale. It was about nine o'clock when she reached the little motel. The owners had been less than enthusiastic to let her have a room, but things change… She first off, took a long hot shower, and then listened to the news. All they said about Sunnydale was that there must have been a large lake under it that had drained. When it finally had lost all its water, the sinkhole started destroying the town. She shook her head, the brunet now dressed in a figure fitting pant suit smiled. She knew something evil had caused the disaster, probably destroyed the Hellmouth itself. Getting no more information from the news, she had emptied the owners' cash register and borrowed the car. She waved at the cat, who was lying contentedly on its side after digesting its owners, and left.

****

**Los Angeles**

**Obituaries in Morning Paper**

**Eight Months ago**

**Frank Larrison**

            Passed away from a highway accident on State Rt. 55, He was 36 years of age and a member of the United Warehouse Union. Mr. Larrison also worked part time as a clown in one of the hospitals during his off time. Surviving him are his wife, Audrea, daughter, Felicia and son Michael. Services will be held on Tuesday the 16th at…

Arthur Madison 

            Died of an apparent heart failure, he was 46 years of age and worked downtown in the courthouse. Mr. Madison was found dead on Wednesday at 3:00 by his wife of five years, Maria. Services will be held on Tuesday 16th at 7:00 pm. Funeral will be held the following day at 10:00 am at Sunnydale cemetery on Justin Rd. in L.A. Surviving Mr. Madison is his 2nd wife Maria and daughter from the other marriage…

**S. Exy Maid**

            Exy passed away Saturday morning due to a weak heart. Friends say that she died doing what she loved best, serving her boss in bed, breakfast. Ms. Maid worked for the McDonalds on East Barrow Street. She was 31 when she died. She left no survivors. Friends said that she would be buried next to her boyfriend, the gardener, of five years Mr. I. Cheat, who died recently under suspicious circumstances…  

**London**

Privet Drive 

            The older woman Petunia had just sent that no good Harry to see Dumbledor. Finally, they could be at peace, no more worries about having a Wizard in the house. Her boy, Dudley, had gone into Harry's room to see if there was anything he could pawn off, but all he found was this weird green stone. He was scrutinizing it like a pro, when he heard the doorbell downstairs. He walked curiously towards the head of the stairs peering down, listening.

            When the doorbell rang Harry's Aunt Petunia answered the door. Standing outside looking around was a beautiful woman about her age. She was wearing a dark blue mini dress and matching high heels. Petunia smiled and asked what she wanted. Behind her she could see a van with some men and women in it.

            "Hello, my name is…oh my! What a lovely house, you do take very good care of it." Though she was an American, Petunia was flattered that the woman had noticed her house. She soon let the woman in and showed her to a seat in the living room. After a little small talk the woman looked at Petunia and asked if there was anyone else in the house. Harry's Aunt told her that her son was upstairs and her nephew had just left to visit some friends. The woman frowned, said two words and got up looking at the woman with venom. "You mean I wasted my time talking to you." The woman, Petunia, froze in place by the words of power just looked at her blankly.

            The brunet, Catherine, was not happy, as she opened the front door to let the other people in. The one witch, Bellatrix, entered first didn't look too happy either. She had come back the year before being freed from Azkaban, only to return to Lord Valdemorte and find that a powerful witch had taken her place by his side. The only good news was that they had just missed Potter, so this woman could not kill him.

            Catherine said a few words and then released Petunia. Petunia's first thought was to scream and run, but was caught by the brunet and backhanded. Harry's Aunt fell back on the couch with blood dripping from her cut lip. The brunet turned just to tell the other four to search the ground floor first. When the others left she heard a sound behind her, turned and was hit with a solid punch to the face. She shook her head and then dazedly got up from the floor as she saw the woman and her son, Dudley, racing to the front door, only to find that they could not leave because of an invisible force field was around the home.

            The brunet witch staggered up to her feet and threw an incantation at the two. It only stopped the woman. The woman's last cry was to her son to get away, before she fell and lost consciousness. The brunet told the others, who had shown up soon after, to take care of her son permanently, while she left a message for Dumbledor.

            Dudley Dursley made for Potter's room. He had tried to get his mother and himself out but their magic prevented it. She was then caught by the incantation that was sent by the brunet witch. His mother told him get away, so he ran upstairs looking for a weapon. All he found was the green stone. When the four found him he rushed physically into them and threw lefts and rights trying to at least gain some sort revenge. It worked well for little while until one tripped him up. He fell to the ground only to look into the cold eyes of a witch, Belletrix, and her wand.

            "Sorry boy, but you're about to see if heaven really exists." The others snickered at this as they held him down.

            "I wish that I was away from here so I could get my own revenge on you later." He sneered back and then he vanished. 

**London**

Privet Drive 

**Five Hours Later**

            Harry's Uncle Vernon walked in his house and down the hall to the kitchen. He called out for his wife and son to tell them the great news. He had won the Nagle account. They could now afford the vacation to Disney World in the USA. After picking up a slice of chocolate cake, he headed for the living room. He noticed that Petunia didn't pick up some clothes on the floor, so reached down only to notice a red stain on the rug near the wall. It was still dripping. Looking up he dropped the plate with the cake and screamed.

Petunia was crucified on the wall with four wooden stakes in each hand and foot, upside-down, her tongue was cutout and she had butcher knife in her side. Basically, she didn't die right away, she bled to death and she couldn't call for help.    

**Phoenix House**

**Location: Unknown**         

            Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with Hermoine were showed through the Phoenix house to Harry. After hearing the news of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, they immediately took the one-way port key to safety. Greeted by Dumbledor and Snape the house was strangely quiet. Entering the room with the only television working they noticed several people including Professor McGonagal. In the center of the room was a very silent Harry Potter. Hermione rushed over and hugged him, while the rest just watched.

            Harry stood up looking into Mr. Granger's eyes; he had shot up in height this last year to a respectable six-foot frame. The muscles played along his arms as he hugged Mrs. Granger and her husband. Ron stood by his friend, standing just over six feet, clasping hands with Mr. Granger and his arm around Hermione. Being a head shorter than Harry, Hermoine looked up at her friends and was glad that Harry had left when he did. Being seventeen now with her curly blonde hair falling across her shoulders she was a sight to behold. Ron and Hermoine had finally decided to become a couple over the summer. Along side Harry she could see Luna's hand in Harry's. She smiled, her suspicion was now over, and they must be an item too. She wondered how Ginny was taking it.

**Hogwarts After the Battle**

**Against Fitch, Last year**

**(see…)**

            "Harry, please keep in touch, we love you a lot," said a very sad Willow. "Oh yeah, here I want you to have this. If you have any problems please think of the gang or me. Or…or if you're in a situation that you can't get out of just wish to be somewhere else…Okay. Bye."

            Harry gazed down at the green rock smiling not understanding a thing she just said. Throwing it in his bag he immediately forgot about it and said his goodbyes to the rest of the Magic Box personnel.

**Phoenix, Arizona**

**Frank's Bar and Grill**

**A Month After Sunnydale**

****

            He watched her walk in through the door. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a red top with matching red pumps. She was older than most of the other women in the bar, but looked better than most of them. She was escorted to her table by the waitress and given a menu. Half of the men in the place noticed her at the same time that he had. Her hair fell about her shoulders in a sexy fashion. He watched as man after man would walk up to her and talk; only to leave disappointed. He had come to the United States a few weeks ago planning his next step in the battle to come. He had taken a few females for pleasure and had continued on his journey to the Hellmouth. After a little while, he had turned his head back to his meal and thoughts.

            It was just about a half hour later that he again turned to gaze at the middle-aged brunet only to see that she had gone. He turned disappointed, when he looked up into the eyes of the brunet he was looking for.

            "Who are you?" she asked right away.

            "The name's Tom…Tom Riddle. What's yours?"

            "My names not important, but I want to know why…" she waved her hand and the bar and its patrons came to a stand still. "Why a British wizard of you're caliber is here in a rinky dink bar?"

            He was stunned at what he saw; she had frozen the whole bar with just a gesture. He smiled and asked her to be seated. They had a long conversation and then both rose and left smiling.

**Los Angeles**

**Two weeks after Phoenix**

            Amy Madigan played with the patrons of the bar. One guy who wouldn't dance with her, she gave him very bad body odor. Another guy had found out that he could not remember how to speak English. There was one girl who had pushed her out of the way, and then found that all her clothes were removed while she was in the middle of the dance club.

            She found that she had to keep magic down to a minimum due to Wolfram and Hart. They tended to get pretty upset if you took advantage of people. So she would keep magic low for a while until she escaped from the city.

            She was just getting ready to retire for the night when a hand was laid upon her shoulder.

            "Excuse me Miss Madigan, but there is someone wanting to meet you." He said. She looked up and down at him taking in all that she could. He was middle aged with black hair and a back suit. He was definitely well off. He was also quite British and not unhandsome.

            "Lead on."

            He took her downstairs among the throng of human bodies dancing until he came to a table with a brunet. She rounded the table to talk to whoever this was, when she got a good look at her face…

            "Hello Amy, its so nice to see you again," the brunet, Catherine, said as she smiled wickedly.

**Six Months Later**

**After Privett Drive Incident**

**Hogsmede 9:00 am**

****

            They entered the Magic Box Too looking at what the store had to offer. In the front, was a cappuccino machine and some American junk foods. As they walked through they found a very limited supply of magic products, which was strange for the Wizarding World. Finally they came to the back of the store where they found British and American clothing.

            Standing behind the counter were two female clerks, one short and one average height. The short red head smiled and asked if there was anything that she could do for them. The tall brunet said that she was looking for a woman by the name of Mrs. Weasley. The short red head replied that she was Mrs. Weasley, whereupon both visitors smiled evilly.

            "Then that makes you Mrs. Granger?"

            At about this time the two clerks started to become very concerned for their lives. Behind the two women came four individuals, with Molly recognizing a Deatheater, Belletrix, female witch. Both women started to back up away from the counter, when a command by the brunet was directed towards them.

            The brunet waited for her helpers to take them, but all they did was stand there.

            "Well…go get them!"

            Belletrix replied, "We…we can't. We can't harm anybody in the store."

            Catherine looked at her companion, a shorter blonde haired girl Amy, who shrugged and shook her head. The brunet then threw a curse at the two clerks to tell them where Potter was, when all that happened was confetti dropped to the floor. This time Amy, the blonde, attempted a spell only to get a pie flung into her face out of nowhere.

            The young girl screamed while cleaning her face off, "Oh my god! She made it out after all! Oohhh, I'm oh so going to…" she ranted as she stalked around the floor.

            "AMY! What is the problem!" the brunet said.

            "Willow, mother! She's still alive!"

            "The little shy red head that you used to play with as a child?"

            "Yes mother, that Willow. Only add powers that you could only dream of as a witch and you have Willow. From the rumors that I had heard, she almost ended the world, but don't ask how…I wasn't there."

            "You're telling me that Willow could…"

            "Kick you're butt all the way to the moon and still take out the Lord V with her eyes closed during a nap. I once spent some time with her and was amazed at how easy everything was for her. While I sweated to do certain things, she just flicked her hand and it was done. I even heard that she helped take out a Goddess for Pete's sake"

            "Any weaknesses at all?" Starting to get concerned now.

            "It used to be magic, she was addicted, but with her friends help… No, I don't think so. If she were involved along with two Slayers, Buffy and Faith, then I'd run for cover. Buffy you remember, but Faith, she's pretty much a psycho."

            The two women and four accomplices just discussed this as they slowly walked towards the front and out the door. The two women, Weasley and Granger looked at each other and mouthed the words Willow's a Witch and what are Slayers. They soon turned to lock up when the lights suddenly went out and they felt suddenly disoriented…

            Outside Amy's mom turned and looked at the store said some words of power…and before she was finished with the incantation…the store sensed what was happening and it teleported away.

            "Crap, how'd she do that?" the mother was now really shaken…

****


	5. The Gathering

Author's Note: As usual, we own nothing especially the new people that have just been added. Who? You'll see…

The Gathering Cleveland Cemetery 

            Giles sat inside the cemetery with DeO on a tombstone waiting for Xander. It was a little bit touch and go for a while with Alex considering what he did, but everyone brought him through with flying colors. He seemed back to his normal self. DeO helped quite a lot developing a relationship with Xander of mutual trust. If Alex was working out then DeO wasn't far behind. Even Giles was hanging with them more and more now that Robin had started to pull away from the group.

            It seems that Robin was still having trouble with the fact that Faith was now with Xander instead of him. It had come to a head a few days ago, when Alex was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for a few of the girls. To this day Xander can't remember what caused Wood to blow up like he did, but to Alex's credit he didn't strike back. Soon after Robin cooled off, he told Giles that he was leaving and did the next day, end of story.

            DeO turned to Giles and asked, "When will Alex be here?"

            "He said any…there he is!" Giles said as he saw Xander running full tilt at them.

            As Xander got closer he breathlessly yelled, "RUN!" Passing by them in a blur, both Giles and DeO turned in time to see close to twenty vampires chasing Xander. They soon too were sprinting in overdrive.

            DeO glanced behind and realized that they would be over taken if something wasn't done fast. He said as much to the other two, when Alex had a plan. Stopping and turning around he put his hands up, whipped out his wallet and yelled, "By the authorization of the Watchers council I hereby command all vampires to stake themselves immediately!"

            The vampires came to a stop looking confused, a few picked up wooden branches, while others knocked them out of their hands. A few in front looked back at them shaking their heads mumbling, "idiots." When they turned back, they found that they're prey had already turned and ran.

            Giles turned to Xander and huffed, "That was your plan?"

            "Hey, it worked didn't it! Any way all we need to do is get to the fountain with the mermaids in it…" puffing, "That's where we'll…find the slayers."

            "Oh…oh,… good show." Giles smiled at DeOgan and Alex and they smiled back.

            Running for fifty more yards they burst through the foliage to discover…

            "Where's…the slayers… Xander?" Looking around almost dead on they're feet.

            "They we're… supposed to be here…"

            "You said the fountain… with the mermaids; this fountain has a… giant panther on it."

            "Crap! Its a hundred… yards back that way!" DeO cried while breathing hard. They all looked back at each other and then started running back directly at the oncoming vamps.

            The vamps in the mean time had lost sight of the three due to the bushes in front of them. The lead vamp turned and shouted to the others; "Remember I get first contact with them."

            Just then three figures burst through the bushes running over the lead vampire with one yelling back in a British type voice, "Oh…, sorry…pardon me."

            The confused vampires were watching as they're prey had just run over their so called leader and ran through some twenty evil vamps. The leader picked himself of trying to brush off the muddy footprints (he missed the one directly on his face that said Nike). One of the vampires raised his hand and said, "Should we follow?" He was dusted by the leader a second later and the pursuit was on!... Again.

            In the meantime, the three had just made it to the fountain where fifteen slayers were waiting impatiently. "Hey boytoy, you said you'd be here twenty minutes ago?" she growled along with the other slayers who glared at him.

            "What did Alex…say…" Giles asked trying to catch his breath.

            "He said to be here by nine o'clock and we'd get to dust five maybe six vamps." Buffy said while glaring at Xander on the ground, who just waved and smiled weakly.

            "Trust me…Buffy, Kennedy…S.I.T.'s… you won't be disappointed." At exactly that time twenty some vampires broke through the bushes and faced down some fifteen slayers.

            Giles, DeOgan and Xander sat on the ledge surrounding the fountain wiping the sweat and mud off them while watching the slayers at play. Looking at the chaos about them Giles pulled a flask from his shirt, took a swig from it and then handed it to DeO, who handed it to Xander. "You know, I was worried that we wouldn't survive this, but I guess we made it through again."

            Xander smiled as a S.I.T. ran by, turned and kissed him on the cheek before attacking the next vampire. Smiling Alex said, "What could go wrong now?" Then Buffy kicked the lead vamp with Nike imprinted on its face right at the three sending them into the fountain.

            All the three heard next was a mumbled "Sorry!"

            DeOgan emerged from the water sputtering and glaring at Alex and said, "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you, you had to say it?" To Alex's and DeOgan's surprise all they heard was Giles break down laughing hysterically. The two others soon joined along with the watcher as the Slayers just watched perplexed.

Slayer Central 

**Cleveland**

            It was later when a thoroughly soaked Xander, Giles and DeOgan arrived at the school. Watching them enter the Dawn just smirked holding the door open for them as they walked in still chuckling about the events that happened. As the other slayers entered still giggling, Dawn asked what was so funny sending the three men into hysterical fits along with the slayers.

            Shaking her head she threw a towel about Giles shoulders. Faith then grabbed a towel and dragged Xander upstairs telling Alex, "We'll have to get those wet clothes off a ya'."

            Xander's reply was "Really."

            "Com'on, we can play that game you like so well." She smirked as they walked up the steps.

            "The one with the jello and whipped cream and where you're…"

            "Yep, that's the one." She said grinning.

            DeOgan and the rest just looked after them amused. He started walking slowly up the stairs when another towel was thrown over his shoulders and he was looking into the smoldering eyes of one blond slayer. Smiling they walked up to her room.

            A lone voice was heard to say "Damn, Willow would have to be away this week."

            Several other slayers were heard to have said, "We gotta get some boy friends."

Cleveland 

**Slayer Central**

            It was Sunday morning the day after the big race and all was quiet accept in the kitchen, where a certain Watcher was busy doing the Breakfast dishes. He was listening to some old rock and swaying to the music.

            As he went about his business he realized that he had gained two more helpers, Buffy and DeOgan. They had wandered in from taking a walk holding hands and decided to give them a hand with said evil dishes. When you have some forty people living under you're roof you tend to have a lot of dishes. Smiling they started talking about all sorts of topics. When Buffy turned around she ran into Willow and Kennedy who were cleaning off the table. She hugged her friend, glad that she was back from her trip.

            All these people were laughing, giggling, arguing in jest while having a good time. Somehow Xander, Dawn, Lana and Faith had entered the fray helping out too. Faith's strong soprano voice along with Buffy and Dawn's, sang in tune with the radio while Xander and DeOgan were banned from singing in the building forever. Xander soon made his way to washing the dishes. He was going to wash the table so asked Faith to take over washing. As he got to the door he turned around and dried his hands.

            Buffy was standing next to Faith as she started to wash the dishes. After about three cups she found a glass in the soapy water bringing it up out of the suds, began washing it talking to Lana when something fell out of the glass and onto the floor. Faith reached down and picked it up. At about this time all the girls were looking curiously at Faith, while the Giles slowly smiled. Unwrapping the aluminum foil, Faith had found upon opening it, a very expensive engagement ring!  

            She looked confused for several minutes watching the other girls as enlightenment slowly dawned on her. Dawn, Buffy and the rest just watched as Xander dropped to the floor in front of Faith, took her hand and asked her to marry him. Before she said anything he also told her that he truly loved her and that if she didn't accept that he would be just as happy to leave things, as they are if she wished. In other words, no pressure. Most of the girls were crying about this time including some slayers in training that had wandered in to find out what the heck was going on in the kitchen.

            Faith with tears in her eyes for once had no clear idea as to what to say. She never expected anybody to love her much less want to be around her. She was lucky enough to have had a relationship with two people. Now she was being asked the big question and she had no idea how to respond. So, she looked back at her life before and her life AX (after Xander) and she realized how much fun she had. She suddenly understood why when he was around she found herself less anti-social and more friendly towards others including Kennedy. She loved how he cared for others. She loved how he helped the slayers with there problems. She loved how he held her and made her laugh. She remembered what had happened with Anya and she felt that this was different; she had never asked to get married. Could she do it, as with any relationship you didn't know until you tried? She understood now that she loved him for what he was a friend, a lover, a future husband. There was just one thing holding her back and she needed to tell him that, no lying now. As long as it seemed to take in her head, in reality only a second went by…

            Looking down in his hazel eyes smiling she replied, "Alexander…I would love to marry you, but I also need some closure with my own family in Boston. Would you accompany me there?"

            He stood up and embraced her whispering, "Any where you go…I go." They kissed taking a long time before they realized that they weren't alone. People clambered around them congratulating them and patting them on the back. Giles came up to Xander and gave him a bear hug with tears in his eyes, while Andrew who had walked in late had started to bawl as his boyfriend, Sam, stood to the back just nodding to everybody. DeOgan clapped him on the back, while Willow and Dawn hugged and kissed him. Buffy engulfed him in a huge hug that threatened to do more damage than a demon. All the while she was crying non stop. The same seemed to be happening to Faith too. She was not the hugging type and people were kissing her and hugging her all the while. Uncharacteristically for Faith, she began to start crying and fell into Buffy's arms who pulled the slayer into the living room. Several slayers followed.

            All this happened while Xander was getting kissed and hugged by both guys and girls. Lana came up and kissed him, while Kennedy gave her congratulations. Spike hugged him and then Harmony kissed him speaking how it would be good for him. Lorne leaned in to say he was glad for both of them and then wandered into the living room. Xander then turned again to Giles who looked really perplexed. They both looked at each other and said, "What the hell are Spike, Harmony and Lorne doing here?"

San Francisco 

            Willow hated to go, but she just had to see Xander propose to Faith. Faith definitely didn't see that coming. She grinned again remembering the look on her face. Now though she had to get back to work. Dawn had teleported her to San Francisco in hopes of developing a coven as was in England. She was outside a Victorian home; at least she thought it was a Victorian home, where three witches are to have lived. The Halliwells seemed to live real well. Three women, Piper, Phoebe and oh what's the other one's name, oh yeah Paige, the chosen ones. In time they will be the most powerful witches to walk the face of the planet. For now though they fought demons and warlocks who wanted their power. In about five years that will end they will be to powerful for these minor evils.

            She needed to see how they lived, so she teleported through the to the attic to see the book of shadows. Passing her hand over the book it opened revealing her face on one of the pages. She smiled reading what it said. Nodding her head she realized the time for them to join was not at this time. She turned to leave, but came up short when an apparition appeared, an older deceased woman.

            Willow smiled saying "hello."

            "Who are you, and how did you get in the house?"

            "Willow."

            The look on her face said it all, "They're…they're not ready yet…I…I."

            "I know, but they will be."

            Willow then moved aside as a beam of light had entered the attic. Leo looked around and then began to attack Willow, but the Grandmother stopped him with a word.

"Stop Leo, This is Willow. She means no harm."

            "How…how did she get here…? Nobody can get to the book…"

            "I let her." Said a dark haired woman in a black mini skirt and white top.

            "Cordelia?"

            "Hi Willow," as she walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

            The other two just fell to their knees, but she waved them off             "God…whoops…sorry. Anyway I hate when they do that."

            "I thought all higher beings had to wear white?" Willow asked looking at her wardrobe.

            "They're supposed too, but…you know me, just trying to mess with the system." Cordy said laughing. She then looked at the grandmother and said " Geez, if you're going to be here, be here for crying out loud." She waved her hand and she was solid. "Now go play with you're great grandson. Shoo."

            She looked at Leo and said, "Leo would yah get up already, this is my friend Willow, she's a witch, a good one." Smiling Willow shook his hand. All three then began a discussion, which lasted about two hours.

            After Cordy left Leo asked Willow if she would like to see his son and she said she'd love too. They wandered down to the second floor and she was cooing and talking to Leo's son, when Piper walked in.

            "Leo, I was wondering if you could…who are you and what are you doing to my son?" Piper's stance was a offensive pose for attack.

            "Its okay Piper this is a friend, Willow, she's a witch living in the East."

            The three started talking, but Willow knew that she had to leave so said her goodbyes and wandered down the stairs to the front door. As she went down to the front door she passed by Phoebe who accidentally touched her.

            Phoebe collapsed into Willow's arms, so Willow helped her to a seat to let her rest. Phoebe looked up, and then spoke. "You're a witch…a strong witch…I saw… everything."

            "It's all in the future honey, for now forget what you saw, enjoy life," As Willow passed her hand over Phoebe's face. She then rose and walked out of the house.

            Outside she saw Dawn waiting for her talking with a friend, Paige Halliwell.

            "It would figure, you'd find the other sister." Willow said.

            Looking up Dawn smiled and said, "Been waiting for you. Ready?"

            Dawn introduced Willow to Paige, who seemed confused, and then Dawn and Willow walked around the corner and…

            Paige looked down on the sidewalk only to find an address and name. She then ran after Dawn, but they were already gone?

**Los Angeles, CA**

**UCLA**

            Dawn and Willow appeared outside a dorm near the university. Dawn quickly told Willow she had to go to class. Willow nodded and thanked her for her help and then walked towards the dorm entrance. She stopped suddenly realizing that some witches were trying to summon magic. They were playing with fire, if they summoned something that they couldn't handle… So she immediately thought for a second, smiled and disappeared.

            There were ten of them all dressed in black robes and naked, the leader was sprinkling herbs around the pentagram hoping to conjure a demon in the basement of the dorm. They could then get power and become something more then they were, just simple students. After the spell was cast the girls watched in fascination as a figure appeared in the center of the pentagram. It stood close to seven feet in height and was covered with scales and had one-inch claws on its hands and feet. When it fully developed it turned to the scared and confused kids. It stepped closer to the edge of the pentagram and then over it. It roared frothing at the mouth, forcing the ten screaming girls back to the wall with nowhere to go.

            "Okay Stanley, you did fine." The demon turned to look at the red head, while the girls cowered at the back wall.

            "Wow, Willow I could maybe growl a little bit more, or…or grab them." He said smiling as he walked towards her.

            "Naw, just let it go. I'll make sure they don't try this again. Go see you're family, and bring the kids over sometimes Dawn and Lana like to play with them. Oh…oh don't forget the Wednesday night poker game, Giles still wants revenge from last month's game." Willow said. "Oh yeah, did you know Xander proposed to Faith, they are going to make such a couple…and…"

            Stanley smiled kissed her on the cheek horrifying all the girls and said, "Willow you're babbling." She flushed red and quit talking. "Don't ever change Will." then Stanley stepped through the pentagram and vanished.

            Turning around Willow looked at the ten scared girls with an annoying stare. "Okay who's in charge?" Two girls raised they're hands and stepped forward a little. "Alright the rest of you can go, but remember this if I feel anymore magic coming from this place I will make sure that you regret it, understood." The girls shook their heads and ran up the stairs. She then scrutinized the other two "leaders" and realized that they did have magic in their past, but it was misused.

            The two girls looked at the petite red head and realized she wasn't that strong, so started to think they could push her around. Willow reading this waved her hand and the two girls were thrown back to the wall and hung there by an invisible force. The two girls wailed and started to scream, but were cutoff by a hand motion from Willow.

            "Boy are you two stupid, you did this a few years ago and now you want to try it again. Then you think you can push me around, you're so lucky I didn't send Faith here. Anyway I'm looking for a witch, I don't know her name, but she's strong and I need her." Willow said as she paced the floor in front of the two.

            "You're talking about Sarah Bailey?" the African American said.

            "Sarah…hmmm, might be, where is she…?" Willow asked.

**Magic Store**

Los Angeles 

            The woman, Lirio, went about her business stacking items away moving about the store helping the customers. It was late at night just about closing, when the door opened and a solitary individual entered in a black hooded cloak. As the owner looked up she saw black boots, red pants and matching blouse. The woman was facing away from her, but soon dropped the hood to reveal red hair. Her back still to the owner, she examined several items of the store.

            "May I help you?" The owner asked.

            "Yes, you may. I'm looking for someone and they said you know how to get in touch with her. Her name's Sarah, Sarah Bailey."

            The owner backed up watching the petite red head. She then turned to run, only to find herself facing the red head. Confused she started for the door, but found it locked. She again turned to face her.

            "Oh…for crying out loud, I'm not here to hurt you, Liri…Lira…Lirio, that's it, or Sarah. She needs help, more than you can offer, now do you have any tea." Willow smiled as she could sense the tension in the room start to dwindle.

            Later, about 11:00 the two were laughing exchanging stories, "and then Xander ran for the hills when I showed up in his room wearing just his shirt…" The older woman was in hysterics laughing so hard that she spit out her tea.

            "Sorry…but god that's so funny, and he's never messed with magic again?"

            "There was something about a singing male demon, but that's another story. Well we should get down to business."

            "I was afraid that you'd say that. Anyway Sarah is a good girl, but her power is starting to get the better of her. She's becoming…"

            "Addicted." The older witch looked confused before Willow explained to her. "Remember Xander, well he saved me and the world a few years ago. When I was in a dark place he came down and saved me. I could go into detail, but…"

            "You won't. Sarah needs help, she'll listen to me, but she might not listen to you. Can I ask why you're doing this?"

            "I need to create a coven in America to help out its wayward sisters. To keep them on track as it were and help out new witches."

            "It's a good plan, are you going to be leader?"

            "No, I don't think I'm ready yet, but we do need a coven, now."

            "You have great wisdom and that will make you a great leader some day. So…"

The older witch got up and started packing her things.

            "Ummm, whatcha' doin'?"

            "Packin', I figure you'll need help and anyway I want to meet this guy, Xander, he sounds like a lot of fun." She said smiling.

**USC**

****

            Sarah Bailey sat under a tree watching the students roam around talking and laughing. Most ignored her, because she was just too weird. She occasionally would entertain herself by casting spells that changed a person's appearance. She changed one girl's top from blue to plaid and then one guy's shoes to red pumps. She was laughing up a storm at the antics the people would do when they noticed. She noticed a teacher in a dress walking down the steps and Sarah put a mud puddle right in front of her. The poor woman fell and landed in the puddle, even though it hadn't a rained in four weeks. A red headed girl wandered the grounds watching students. She was quite young and very pretty. All the guys around her noticed her right away. She was wearing red leather pants and a white blouse with black boots. Sarah smiled as she said a spell made a gesture and changed the leather pants to green stripes and polka dots. She laughed heartily; until she watched the girl look down, shake her head and the pants changed back of their own accord. The girl looked up glanced Sarah's direction and started walking towards her.

            Sarah stood there in awe as this girl without even a gesture negated her spell. As she walked closer to her the first thing Sarah noticed were her eyes. They saw everything. She walked up to Sarah and said, "Boy are you lucky I could change that back, you sure don't want an angry Buffy on your hands. These are her pants; I've always wanted to borrow them."

            "Uh-huh, who are you?"

            "Oh sorry, I'm Willow, I've been looking for you Sarah. Oh by the way, don't play with magic, if you do it will use you up and spit you out." Willow said. "And don't use it to much you'll get addicted."

            "I think that you better leave now!"

            "No, sorry can't do that." Looking around Willow saw that if they kept this up they would be drawing a crowd so…

            Sarah looked around suddenly realizing that she was not on the lawn in front of the school. She then turned to Willow with venom in her voice she said, "That's it you are going down." Forcing Willow back with high winds she attacked her by changing the floor beneath her feet to quicksand all the while Willow was screaming for mercy. Then the illusion disappeared…

            "What…what's going on…?" She looked in confusion as she watched two figures approach from the surrounding darkness.

            "Well… what do you think? Can you help her?" the older blonde asked.

            "She's got a lot of potential, a little erratic; if she grows into her powers then she could be a force to be reckoned with." Willow said studying her intensely. "She needs to cut down on the magic, maybe altogether for a year, and she has to get over the greater than thou attitude, or when the she meets someone like Faith she'll have a rude awakening." Nodding the older blonde turned towards Sarah watching her intently.

            "I believe you're observations are correct. She needs guidance. I believe you both do. So next stop?"

            "You're place…" in a blink of an eye they were in LA.

            "Lirio who is this?" She said not just a little frightened. She eyed the older woman and then looked at Willow.

            "Sarah dear, this is Willow Rosenburg. Willow has been fighting the darkness for close to ten years now. She's on a mission to start a coven to help young witches."

            "But she's hardly any older than me."

            "Yes, but she has lived on the Hellmouth for a good twenty years fighting demons, hell spawn, vampires, …"

            "Goddesses, robots, mummies, giant insects and cyborgs…I think that's everything…no…wait…oh!.. I can't remember." Willow said grinning from ear to ear. "As Xander would say it was all good fun."

            "You know we once fought this demon called Sweet. He was the demon who would dance and sing…" She went on for a while before she realized that they we're staring at her wide eyed. "Oh, sorry, my bad."

            The women just stared at a very embarrassed Willow, and then turned to each other talking. Finally they both agreed to accompany Willow back to Cleveland. Willow was ecstatic, jumping up and down hugging both women.

            "Ummm… Willow, if we don't like it we're leaving, you know that don't you."

            "Yeah, just give it a chance, will yah'. Oh, oh…darn my next stop is New York. I'm gonna give you a number, after you get your stuff together some body will be here to teleport you to Cleveland, okay? Bye!" with that Willow disappeared.

            The two women looked at each other and started to pack, while Sarah just mumbled, "How does she do that?"

**New York, New York**

            Amanda Shelton looked at her burned out restaurant. She had just come home from her friend's wedding when she found that all her possessions were destroyed. Her whole life was one failure after another. God, she wished her mother was still around. First she has this talent for cooking, able to put her feelings in her meals. Her business starts to flourish; she meets a cute, rich guy by the name of Tom Bartlett. She goes out with him they have a wonderful two-year relationship and then he comes home and out of the blue he tells her he fell for some guy in the men's department. So she moves out and her best friend, Nolan Tranor, tells her he's leaving to get married and is moving to Toledo, Ohio no less. Now this. She sat down on the curb playing with her pet crab at four o'clock in the afternoon wondering what to do, when she hears a crash a little ways down the alley where she used to live.

            Getting up to investigate she cautiously peers down the alley to hear someone cussing and flinging trash out of the bin. Amanda slowly walks over and watches as two hands appear and this foot gets thrown over the side of the bin. The body was of a red head that almost makes it over, but falls back in making a horrendous crash. After maybe two minutes of cussing the red head tries it again before Amanda stuffs the crab in her pocket and grabs her waist and pulls her over. Breathing heavily the petite girl slowly rises to her feet and thanks Amanda for her help.

            "Oh crap! My purse, it's still in the trash bin." She walks over puts her hand over the side and pulls hand back with her black purse in it. "Whew…didn't want to do that again." Amanda walks over looks in the bin and realizes that it was empty. She turned and stared at the red head.

            Willow who was flustered anyway looked at the brunet and said "WHAT!"

            "How'd you get the purse? The bin is empty, you woulda had to climb back in, but you didn't."

            Amanda heard the girl cuss, "Damn! I should have gotten it later, oh well. Hi, my name's Willow Rosenburg and I'm from Cleveland." Willow said before putting her hand out. Shaking it Amanda looked suspiciously at Willow and said, "Amanda Shelton, New York."

            "Really, coooool…I'm looking for somebody who lives…" Willow turned her head in the direction she was pointing. "…In that burned out building over there. This is not my day," Willow said as she sat down on a step in the alley.

            "Why?" Willow looked up, "Why are you looking for her?"

            "Well I have a proposition for her."

            The brunet backed up and said, "Hey I'm not like that! I like guys; honest some of my best friends are guys, okay!"

            "No not like…wait… you live there, don't you?"

            "Ummm, you won't hurt me will you?" she said stepping back.

            Willow smiled and then took a real good look at her, "Holy crap, Buffy!"

            The girl looked behind her, "Buffy, where!"

            "No, no, you could be her twin, if it wasn't for the hair."

            "You mean I look like a girl named Buffy? At least I don't have her name, her parents must have laughed for days…what?"

            "Oh… don't say that, cause if you go back with me, you don't want to laugh at her name she's liable to take you apart."

            "I'm not afraid; I took karate at the gym."

            "Oh, well in that case you'll last probably a second and a half." Amanda paled.

            "What do you mean go with you?"

            "Ummm, this is a long story, is there a coffee shop around to get something to eat?"

            Amanda showed the way to Franko's and they sat down to eat with Willow paying the bill. Afterwards they discussed why Willow was there and if she went with them, who she would meet. Amanda was thrilled with the idea of fighting the dark and learning more of her heritage, but she still needed a job. So she asked and Willow told her that they needed a cook, if she didn't mind cooking for some fifty women and about six guys. Amanda agreed to go to Cleveland with her.

            "Okay, let's get you packed." Willow got up, but Amanda stayed seated. "Ummm…don'tcha want to pack?"

            "Nothin' to pack. I lost everything in the fire." Amanda looked devastated.

            Willow looked outside and realized that night had snuck up on them so she turned to Ms. Shelton and said, "Come on' lets go see."

            Walking down the block to the burned out shell, Amanda again got choked up when Willow stopped in front of the building. She curiously watched Willow look up and down the street and then turn towards the building. With a wave of her hand ashes flowed through the air to land at Amanda's feet and formed into a box of her memorabilia that she had lost including her mother's cook book and family photos. When Willow was finished she was totally thrown off her feet by a very happy person. Holding Amanda, she slowly stroked her hair and whispered in her ear as the girl cried out her tears.

            Amanda never even felt the shift; all that she knew was that some man lifted her up with Willow behind smiling and put her to bed.

**Cleveland**

**Slayer Central**

**Next Day**

            Amanda woke up, showered and feeling refreshed. When she came out of the bathroom she found a set of clothes on the bed. Putting them on, she opened the door and walked into the busy hallway. Women of all ages were walking, running and skipping down the hall talking excitedly.

            "Oh Faith and Xander getting married isn't it exciting…"

            "Who's cuter Xander, DeOgan, or Robin?" 

            "Hey, what about Giles?"

            "He's too old!"

            "No he's not!"

            The conversations started to dwindle as the girls walked around the corner and down the stairs. Amanda realized that she was staring after them. Then she looked up and noticed two others doing the same thing. "Are they all Slayers?"

            That's when the other two noticed Amanda. After introductions Sarah Bailey smiled along with her adopted mom, Lirio. Then a handsome barefooted-young man walked down the hall to greet them. He wore a pair of jean shorts and a tank top revealing his broad chest.  

            "Errr…sorry, but a…Willow's tired and well we forgot about you," as he put his head down. "Well anyhoo, my names Alex you can call me Xander, so let's get some food shall we?"

            As he led the way downstairs he pointed out things of interest, but the three girls were more interested in watching Xander's backside. All three were giggling until he turned around to see what they we're laughing about. They we're enjoying themselves thoroughly at the expense of Xander's ignorance, when a knockout brunet in very skimpy red gym shorts and a low cut white tank top walked past with several slayers in tow. When she got close to him she grabbed him, shoved him up against the wall and kissed him passionately. Her hands were placed about his face and in his hair and her leg was rubbing up and down his leg. All the while the three noticed several girls catcalling and whistling as it happened. As suddenly as it happened he was released and had to lean against the wall for balance. The brunet upon releasing him smirked feeling very good at the moment. She then indicated to the slayers to follow her. Xander then started to move in the opposite direction that they were headed, when Amanda informed him that they had just come from that way. Shaking his head he smiled and staggered on towards their goal, the kitchen.   


	6. Revealing

**Revealing**

****

**London****, ****England******

****

            "Heh, heh, heh…bloody brilliant," mumbled the guy in the front seat driving. The blonde haired woman to the left of him just glared at him. He turned to talk to her and then noticed the death glare. He gulped, and turned back to stare at the traffic. She caught him watching her again and then saw him begin to snicker.

            "It's not funny, G!" she said watching the scenery. This of course caused Giles to begin laughing again.

            Giles watched the young woman, Faith, all dressed in her finery, a flowery dress thigh high, a pair of white sandals and a big floppy bonnet, like an Easter bonnet but not quite so Eastery. He couldn't help but grin as to how this happened.

            "Well, it wasn't Willow's fault," he said.

            "Okay, then who's fault was it? Your's?"

            "Hey, you came up with the bloody idea. I just got caught up in it."

            "Yeah, I know it wasn't your fault the kid,…Dudley Dursley, showed up in a fetal position in the middle of calisthenics class. I understand that. I can also understand he was in a deep shock and wouldn't talk. What I don't understand is why my mouth opened and I said maybe we should investigate!"

            "Yes…yes, I quite agree." She glared at him. "And then I put my two cents in and said that we should investigate, so much for being in charge. Now here we are stuck together, because we opened our bloody mouths! I still don't see how washing you're hair is a good excuse for not going on a mission."

            They both looked away and then back again. Glanced at each other and then started laughing. He was wearing a dark suit with cowboy boots and a Stetson that he received from Xander last Christmas. "G, I have to admit you look pretty good in the cowboy tycoon outfit."

            "Really…I wanted to make sure they wouldn't know that I'm British," he said with a BAD Texas drawl.

            Grimacing at the Texas accent, Faith hoped that he wouldn't have to use it.

            "I…I really do like the…ummm…hair you know." Giles said.

            "Oh you like it? Hmmm…maybe I should thank Red for that? I mean SHE IS the one that suggested it."

            "Err…ummm…yes, but you didn't let her finish. She didn't tell you to dye it, she…"

            "Don't give me that, Tweed Man. I was there twenty minutes after she said it and she never said that Sarah could just change her hair color with the brush of her hand. Even though it was an illusion, it would have worked fine. Thenwhatdoyouknow, here comes good old brunet haired Faith the next day, now dyed a blonde!"

            "You're still not holding a grudge are you? Tha…that happened just… yester… never mind." As Faith glared daggers at him.

            After a moment, she looked away and then grinned evilly, "besides, paybacks a bit$@."

            "What did you do? Faith! Faith! Tell me now!" he growled in his Ripper voice.

            "Take it easy G," ignoring Ripper totally. "You know those Watchers in Training that showed up yesterday morning from London. Yeah…those, anyway Red has been traveling a lot lately so I thought she'd like an evening with Kennedy alone. So, I left a message for her to meet Kennedy in the hot tub room."

            "But…but we changed the schedule. Tha…that's the men's time in the …Ohh, ho, ho, hee, hee that was grea… I, er mean, that was very immature of you, Faith." She just smiled at him in that Cheshire cat type way.

**Cleveland****, ****Ohio******

**Slayer Central**

****

            Willow had just entered the hot tub room with the bucket of ice and bottle of Champaign. She quickly scented the water and dropped her robe. Naked she stepped down into the bubbling water to relax, until Kennedy arrived. She wanted everything to be perfect. Relaxing, she leaned back with her eyes closed to let the warmth soothe her cramped muscles. It was a good five minutes later when she heard the door open and sounds of footsteps enter the room. She sighed and snickered as she remembered the trick that she pulled on Faith, getting her to dye her hair blonde for Faith and Giles visit to England. She felt the waves lap at her as her lover entered the pool. In fact…she felt several waves…and several bodies…two on either side of her…WHAT??!!

            Opening her eyes in panic, she noticed the five British Watchers in Training looking up as she suddenly exhaled to remove any buoyancy that might develop in her chest area, and then crossed her arms and legs.

            "Good day Ms. Rosenburg, it's nice to see you, but I thought Faith said it was the men's time in the hot tub?" They all cheerfully smiled at her taking their places in the tub, while Willow just looked at them in an open eyed and open mouthed stare, trying to preserve her dignity.

London, England

            "Ha, ha, hee, hee…that wasn't...hee, hee…very nice…" Giles said while laughing. Faith just smirked at him dangerously close to losing it also.

            "Yah' liked it, huh?"

            "No! Heh, heh it was very…heh, heh…Oh bloody hell it was brilliant! Heh, heh Just as funny as when Xander pissed me off, so I changed the bloody schedule on the shower room door after Xander went in."

            "That was you, G!" Faith said smiling. "Here I thought it was Kennedy! God! I still remember that day, B, Red, Baby D and I along with about twenty five slayers of various ages staring at him in the shower as he turned around to find out who was making all the noise. Wow, I mean, WOW!"

            "Errr…I thought you were with Robin at the time?"

            "Hey! I'm not blind G, I can appreciate good male flesh when I see it, and oh did I see it!" she said still smirking with that far off look in her eyes.

            "Ummm, how is Xander anyway?"

            "Really good! He really likes the Cowboy and Indian Maiden thing we dooo…

That's so not what you were askin' about was it?" As she watched Rupert's eyes widen. "Well, he still doesn't talk about it. Says its over, lets move on and he has Giles. I think he's okay." Giles smiling didn't want to tell her that it was the first time she ever called him by his real name.

            "If he wishes to talk…"

            "Yeah… thanks G-man, you know he loves you a lot?" Rupert just smiled and laid his arm around the back of Faith squeezing her shoulder.

**Cleveland****, ****Ohio******

**Slayer Central**

****

            Willow still sat in the Hot tub arms wrapped around her, while the Watchers in Training donned their robes over their swimsuits they wore and left the room. She sighed in relief when the door finally swung shut. Slowly starting to get up she moved towards the steps only to have the door open and Xander, DeOgan, Buffy and Dawn enter. She was caught in all her glory naked, dripping wet as she exited the hot tub. Looking on in shock the four yelled out "Willow!" and then Xander and DeO turned around.

            For her part Willow, just stood there until Buffy and Dawn grabbed her robe and helped her put it on. All the while Willow was plotting her revenge against a certain bru… blonde, she snickered. Well okay, she thought, we're even, better embarrassed by Xander than five strangers from London.

            After she was dressed in her robe Xander turned around and said, "Wow Will, you have nothing to be ashamed of…I mean your beautiful…you have a great pa… they're in great shape…at least from what I saw…ummm…no, no I didn't see anything and neither did DeOgan…did you?"

            DeOgan for his part said, "No, no I didn't see the rose tattoo on your right bre…Hey! What about those Cleveland Tigers?" The two guys just looked at each other as a very blushing, but smiling, Willow departed in quite a hurry. The two guys looked at Buffy and Dawn and just smiled. The two girls frowned, shook their heads as they left to follow Willow.

            "Ummm, DeO, that was the Cleveland Indians."

            "Oh."

            Xander mused, "How come it's okay to see me naked, but not okay for anyone else." DeOgan just patted his friend on the back as they sat in the tub and enjoyed a nice cool glass of Champaign that they found left near the tub.

**Privett**** Drive******

****

            They finally had arrived at Privett Drive. They exited a couple of streets down and slowly walked down the road to where all the cop cars were parked. Several cops loitered around as they perused through the crime scene. Giles looked at Faith sashaying around in her skirt and shook his head. She returned his signal by a faint nodding of her head. Obviously, the mother did not survive the incident.

            Hips swaying, bubblegum snapping, Faith walked up to the nearest policeman saying in a high squeaky voice, "Excuse me, mister Policeperson, can I ask you what has happened here?"

            Turning the man looked at the girl once and then looked at her again, smiling and sucking in his stomach saying in a deep British voice, "Hello miss, I'm sorry but we can't give that information out."

            "That's okay can I take pictures then?" Faith smiled in that dumb blonde type way. Giles just smiled thinking she does a good impression of a dumb blonde, but then pictured what would happen if he ever told her that. He grimaced at the thought of twenty slayers watching him as he swam naked in the pool. Walking around he noted that the red ruby flashed when a dull red, Wizard Magic, when he got within fifty feet of the house. Turning back to Faith's bad impression of a gangster's moll, touched the blue gem bringing all motion to a stop. Faith for her part waved her hand in front of his eyes and stepped past him while patting him on the butt. 

            "So you ready, G?" she asked Giles.

            "Let's go," he said as they walked into the house. When they entered the front door, they walked around several cops frozen in place and looked at the scene of the crime. Giles in the meantime watched the gems at work and realized that the red gem had started to glow, but the gem that interested him the most was the purple one, it glowed like the sun.

            "We have big trouble Faith. Wiccan magic."

            "What about Wizard magic?"

            "Yeah, it's here, but what bothers me is the Wiccan magic."

            "Everybody's wondering how the kid ended up with the green rock that Willow gave Harry?" She asked as she wandered upstairs. Giles couldn't answer as he moved around the house looking for clues as to why a witch would attack an innocent family.

            "Giles!" He turned around to find Faith running down the stairs and stopping in front of him. "I found a picture of Harry Potter in a room upstairs. I think that this was his Aunt and Uncle's house." They looked at each other and hurried out of the house. "Somebody just upped the ante."

**Place Unknown**

****

            Catherine stood at the door smiling at her daughter as she practiced her magic. She knew she had to keep an eye on her, because if she became addicted again she would be no use to her cause. Watching the younger woman reminded her of herself when she was young. It took a long time to become top cheerleader for the average girl, but Catherine was top cheerleader as a sophomore. Now though, she had more important things to do, like take over the wizarding world!

            Snapping out of her daydream she watched as Amy tried to summon the flower that she wanted by saying a few words of power and writing the name of the item she wanted. That's when Mrs. Madison's eyes flew open and she ran towards Amy before she could…too late. The flour rained down upon both of them turning them both white, while Amy just looked sheepishly at her mother.

            "It's okay Amy you tried, but first you need to learn how to spell."

**Cleveland****, ****Ohio******

**Slayer Central **

****

            "So Valdemorte's on the move," Willow said as a Blonde haired Faith smirked at her. Trying to ignore her, Willow fell into thought as she tried to figure who was using Wiccan magic?

            Amanda Shelton looking from one person to the next, she still couldn't understand why she was in the meeting though. Her magic wasn't earth shattering. She was lucky to change clothes in the morning than figure out how to change paper into American currency.

            She secretly glanced over at Xander Harris, watching everything the guy did. Wow, she sighed, if I was just about two weeks earlier, maybe things could have been different. Yeah, he was nice to her and helped her out a few times, but he was nice to everyone. Again she glanced over only to have a pair of eyes glare at her. She swiftly lowered her head as Faith watched her.

            Buffy watched the transaction between Faith and Amanda with humor. She knew that Faith had no worries, but Faith being Faith…wellll… As for Amanda it was pretty hilarious when she had met her. It was almost like the Buffy-bot revisited, she grinned. Looking to the right of Xander was Spike, he looked deep in thought. Except she didn't think he ever had a thought in his head. They did find out why Gunn reacted the way he did though. He sold his soul to help himself and that was what Giles and the rest were worried about. Now he lay in bed from a stab wound from Wesley.

            Harmony looked at the group that was pulled together and realized one thing… where did Willow get those shoes?

            Lorne was still concerned about Fred, so he thought about informing them that he would be leaving Cleveland soon.

            Lana Giles rushed in through the door only to be quieted by the group, but you could tell there was something she wanted to say.

            Sarah watched DeOgan through slitted eyes hoping that nobody noticed, only to have Buffy glare at her. Lowering her head she couldn't understand what her fascination was about the tall, muscular, good looking elf.     ****

            Faith for her part watched the interaction between B and Sarah. She wondered if she now understood what was going on between Amanda and her. Again she noticed Lana trying to get a word in, but nobody paid any attention to her.

            Doing her nails Harmony wondered…if Faith would mind if she borrowed her black leather pants.

            Giles explained to everyone what had occurred the last time they were in the Wizarding World and how the five defeated the deatheaters. He went through the whole way in which Willow had thrown a spell to overcome Wizarding Magic and then proceeded to decimate the Deatheater forces. They discussed this for over an hour arguing back and forth as to how Valdemorte could overcome the Professor Dumbledor and the Wizarding World, when in a small voice…

            "If I was them, I would just copy what you did in that fight and remove all the magic," Harmony said while filing her nails. Everybody just stopped and stared at her.

            "What!" She said. She did it again she thought, said something stupid, but Xander jumped up and picked her up and swung her around.

            Smiling shyly she said, "Okay I said something smart for once. Wow. OH yeah, next time you do that, warn me, these nails are still wet." Everybody congratulated her and all she did was glow in the spotlight, and ignored her other remark. She wasn't used to that many people giving her praise and actually thanking her for her input.

            She was still smiling when Buffy asked how they would find out where they're going to strike first. Lana said, "How about the Magic Box Too, they already attacked it and it's now sitting in the field in the back of the our school amongst the horses." She responded angrily, turning about and leaving. 


	7. From The Ashes

From The Ashes London, England 

**Grimmauld Place**

Xander stood across the street from Number twelve Grimmauld Place, watching a seemingly empty lot. He focused his left eye, when a call came in through his headset. Buffy was on the line from the rear of the house. She was ready to go in, when Xander told her to hold up a minute. He quickly turned to Spike, who was busy putting out his cigarette, and asked if he would be so kind as to lead this venture. Buffy on her end asked the same of Harmony. 

There happened to be ten slayers including Buffy and Kennedy, a muggle with an enchanted sword, an elf and a vampire. Oh…and Harmony. Along with them were three witches, Amanda, Sarah, Mrs. Weasley and another muggle named Mrs. Granger. For backup, Faith was stationed at the Slayer mansion in London with Giles and another twenty slayers.

Except for Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, Xander, Buffy and the others wore the slayer armor, all black with cloaks to hide their identities. The armor was developed by Willow and Xander to better protect the slayers in battle.

"Ready…on three."

"One."

"Two." 

"Three."

Spike slammed his foot into the door smashing it open. He then rolled into the room checking all the possible hiding places as he went. Giving the all-clear signal Xander and Amanda ran in. with Xander using night goggles to check around. Three slayers followed with Mrs. Weasley and another slayer as rear guard.

Kennedy turned to Xander and Spike whispering that it looked like a hurricane went through here. Mrs. Weasley looked concerned, while Amanda patted her on the shoulder.

They cautiously went from room to room on the first floor meeting up with Buffy and Sarah. Looking to Molly they started up the stairs to the second floor. It was quiet.            "Pop." They all stopped and looked back at Hamony…

"What?" Harmony asked. Buffy whispered for her to spit out the gum. "Ohh."

Shaking their heads, Buffy indicated to Xander to move to the right, while Buffy went left. Spike just went straight with Harmony following close behind. The others split up going three different ways.

Buffy was about half way through her search when she found two bodies lying on the floor both shot once in the side and then once in the head. Buffy motioned for the others to keep going while she informed Xander and Spike. She recognized one to be Mad Eye Moody, the other had red hair, and she glanced up at Mrs. Granger who had tears in her eyes. Buffy now knew it was a Weasley.  

 The other slayers had cleared the rest of the rooms, when shots were fired somewhere else in the house. Mrs. Granger looked up from going through the personal affects of the bodies as she rose to follow the senior slayer. A second later, Dawn appeared to transfer the bodies to the Slayer Mansion.

Buffy, Xander and the others had met near the stairway where they first started and then both took off down the main hallway where Spike had gone. They had gone about tree-quarters of the way down when they saw two people down. Kate, the slayer nurse, and Spike who was crawling into a closet, Spike couldn't be killed, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when he got shot.

DeOgan looked at Xander who nodded as they pulled out two 44 mag pistols and proceeded to shoot down the hall at the snipers. The gun battle went on for a while, when Dawn showed up and pulled out a 357 and started giving support fire while Buffy worked her way towards Kate. Buffy dragged Kate into the closet next to Spike, who was still feeling the affects of the gunshot.

From what Xander could put together, the magic was cut-off, which was why there was no lights and occupants had boarded themselves up in a room on the second floor after taking a couple of casualties. They weren't expecting to fight without magic and then to try to defend themselves against guns, as well.

DeO was hit in the left shoulder, but as he cried he took a shot killing the shooter with a shot to the head. Groaning, he was dragged from his position into another room. Kennedy saw her chance and threw her stake, which ended up in one of the Death Eater's shoulders.

Buffy looked to Spike, who was up flexing his knee.

"You ready?"

"Bloody hell, I'm ready. If it wasn't for Kate pushing me out of the way my head might have been takin' off."

"No killin' Spike."

"Wot…? Xander and what's his face are…"

"Xander and DeO aren't vampires! Hey, where's Harmony?"

"HellifIknow. Lets go."

Buffy signaled to Xander who started to pour on the firepower with Dawn and Kennedy. While Buffy and Spike split up rushed down the hall.

As Buffy came to the first door she looked in to find Harmony beating on three Death Eaters. She then continued down the hall to the next room only to have a guy in black jump out and try to shoot her. If it had been anyone else, they would have been dead, but Buffy wasn't the longest living Slayer for nothing. As soon as she saw the barrel she sidestepped, grabbed the gun hand, broke it, and scanned the interior of the room. Two other people sighted her and were starting to bring their guns up when the guy that Buffy had just disarmed hit them. She had just rolled into the room when a gun went off where her head would have been if she hadn't of done what she did. Twirling she kicked the man through the wall. Scanning the room she gave Xander a quick call telling him to start down the hall.

Quickly moving to the door she noticed Harmony supporting Spike's position as Xander dropped behind her. There were only three doors left, two on either side of the end door. Stopping Spike and Buffy's progress, he and Kennedy moved to the front, crouched down and rolled a flash grenade into the two rooms. After ten seconds, two flashes went off blinding the occupants. Spike, Buffy, Xander and Kennedy moved in under the erratic gunfire taking out the last of the Death Eaters.

Buffy moving around in the room noticed a bathroom off to the side as she moved to investigate she was hit by a spell and knocked through the far wall. Xander immediately, rolled into position, gun in place watching as the occupant teleported away.

After checking with Spike, Xander had Dawn bring in the rest of the team to go over the house.

            The occupants of the room heard the beginnings of a gunfight. They were perplexed as to who would come to their aid. Tonks was sitting in the back comforting Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger had saved Tonks from being killed by taking out the shooter with a round house kick, but ended up getting shot by another. Luckily he was shot before when he was in the British military so he knew what to do. Moody was shot trying to clear the house out. A hooded girl on the other hand stabbed Dumbledor in the chest with a knife. They didn't know if he was going to make it.

 Tonks just watched them knowing that there was nothing to be done. She had tears flowing down her face. She was scared; she didn't want to die, not like this anyway. That's when the gunfire started.

            And the screaming. The yelling and the fits of death that rang in her ears.

            Buffy slipped silently on through the house. Hoping to catch any of the left over's off guard. Turning a corner she heard chanting. _Got cha…_She thought as she silently stepped behind the cause of the lack of wizard magic. Another wiccan it seemed. She got behind just in time to pull the hood off.

            "Ok. Lets see just who you whoa…not gooooood…" She is suddenly lifted by the wiccan's power and slammed though several walls. Amy turns around with a bloody knife. "Stupid slayer. It won't matter. If you survive that, the bomb blast will certainly take care of you." 

            She disappears, but not before Xander comes from his hideaway, catching her face. "Amy. Damn it." He then runs off to warn the others.

            About ten Minutes later, most of the shooting had stopped, when from their left, a body came flying through the wall breaking studs and putting a hole through the wall. Lupin and Harry went to defend the rest, when Harry's pipe was caught with one hand and Lupin's with the other. Then with speed that nobody in the room could even fathom the individual spun, kicking they're feet out from under them. Ron and several others including Hermione went to help the Harry and Lupin.

            That was when Buffy dropped her hood and looked at the occupants of the room.

            "Buffy?" Harry said.

            At about this time Xander rolled into the room with three other black-cloaked individuals behind him. Then there was a crash behind them and a very angry Spike appeared with Harmony and two more slayers. Lupin and Harry quickly made for their stakes because Spike and Harmony had their faces up. One look from Buffy and the vampires backed off returning to normal.

            "Xander!" Hermione cried as she rushed forward in tears to clutch the young man.

After a little bit, Xander disengaged himself from Hermione to call Dawn. When she arrived they moved all to the Slayer Mansion in London. Just as Dawn had come back, Buffy got a call on her headset.

            "**BUFFY!** **Get everyone out now…explosives in basement set to go off in…thirty seconds!"**

**            "Everybody out now!"**

Dawn quickly teleported everyone out upstairs onto the street a good block down from where they were. That's when the explosion rocked the street throwing the people on the sidewalk to the ground. And leaving…an empty hole in a once empty lot. 

**Slayer Mansion**

London, England 

            The strain from Dawn teleporting all of the participants such a distance and so far, knocked nearly every one of them out. They crumpled to the ground, all of them on the Slayer Mansion floor in London. 

            Things were chaotic after they started to awaken, slayers, muggles, vampires and wizards all helping with the wounded and the dead. Dawn left with Xander to go to Hogwarts only to appear seconds later with Nurse Pomphrey, Snape, Flitwick and Minerva. They too hurried around to see what help they could give.

            Minerva had found an individual who was lying on a cot. She checked his heartbeat, but there was none, so she sadly laid a sheet over his head and moved on.

            Dumbledor was given considerable attention. He seemed to have been wounded by a special knife. No magic was able to penetrate the spell. Only natural human healing and time would work on this wound. That was a major hit dealt on the wizards. 

After about two hours, a meeting was scheduled for about eight in the morning. Everybody crashed no matter where they were. Xander and Faith were cuddled up in the corner with Dawn on the other side of him. Luna was sleeping next to Harry as Hermione was huddled next to Ron. Some of the slayers had retired to some rooms on the second floor, while Harmony's head was cushioned in Giles lap. Mr. Weasley, who was summoned after the attack, was walking to the kitchen to take advantage of some muggle beverage called…coffee.

            Upon entering he noticed the senior slayer Buffy rummaging through what she found as a refrid…refridg…a place you kept food cold. As he entered she looked up and asked if he was hungry. He said no, but upon thinking about it, decided to take her up on a sandwich. After a little while she handed him his meal and he watched as she took a bite of her sandwich. They ate in quiet for a while until she asked how his wife and friend were. He told her that Molly was sleeping peacefully thanks to the sleeping pills…odd name, but they worked… that she gave her. Bob Granger was doing better too with his injury. She then asked Mr. Weasley he was doing after the loss of his son. A tear slowly fell down his face as he told her of his son Percy's guarded secret. He was put into the ministry undercover to check over them, when he appeared at the Phoenix house to warn of a possible attack. He saved several people tonight, but he didn't make it out. Mr. Weasley then collapsed into Buffy's arms crying his eyes out.

            After about four hours the sheet that Minerva had laid over a cold body suddenly started to move and was suddenly thrown aside. "Bloody hell! You take a bleedin' nap, they think you're dead," growled Spike.

After things had simmered down a bit, Xander thought it was safe to take a shower since they were empty. Disrobing he walked into the large shower and turned on the water. He sighed as the warm water hit his bruised flesh was two warm, feminie hands started to massage his back. Smirking slightly Xander called out. "Buffy, that feeeels sooooo good. A little lowe…" He didn't finish the sentence before he was smacked on the side of the head, followed by a long hot kiss. 

            "Boytoy, mistake me for B again and the only person you'll be sleeping with is Spike…mmm" Faith said smirking as he cut her off with a searing kiss.


	8. A History Lesson

Hi, I'm Father Grimm, I'd like to take the time out to thank everyone for they're reviews. We seem to have lost a few people, maybe they don't like how the last Fic ended with the comments about all the typical Harry Potter/Buffy crossovers (there will be more). Or maybe they were thrown off by the chapter with the kids. I'm a traditionalist I assume that they fixed everything after the last season, because they are friends. I also believe that the last season could have explained more, but okay I'll live with it. I wish I could do more writing but we do have a life you know. To be honest with you the last battle is pretty well already written, we just have to get there. I hope everybody liked the idea of bringing Catherine Madison, Amy's mom, into the picture from the first series. I thought it was a nice twist. Did you get the crossovers with Amanda Shelton, Sarah Michelle Gellar, from "Simply Irresistible." What about Sarah Bailey and Lirio from "The Craft". More crossovers to come. Maineiac: I hope I answered your question about Gunn (watch Angel). RobClark: There was a reason for chapter three (kid-eating-part) I needed people to understand that while the Slayers wouldn't kill a human some of the others won't hold back. If you notice I didn't switch Xander's name to Alex in the later chapters after you brought it to my attention. 

You know I had second thoughts about the part with Xander and Harmony, but before I could remove it, my son uploaded it. I've already started to fix the mistakes in the first story. So don't be surprised if the Xander and Harmony part will be fixed.

As for the abrupt change, I felt that my son and I could write a half a page explaining that Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley were concerned about they're kids, but I thought screw it lets just get to the good part. Maybe on the rewrite I'll fix it.

Susan: Thank you very much.

Megeara Angela Nicole McGwire: Thanks, and yes my son is weird. By the way can you use a shorter name? It's hard to type.

 A message from Son Grimm: ….my father….meh, whatever. And he doesn''t mean the same weird as you mean Meg. ///_^. Oh yeah and check out our new website at and message board at . Thanks fer reading.

Son Grimmm AKA The Metamorphisis316

   A History Lesson Voldemort's Layer 

****

            As Voldemort sat at his darkened table for supper, Catherine snuggled up too him in a dark robe. "Voldy, my brilliant dark master…" She murmured in her ear as the door opened with a voice sighing.

            "Geeze mom, get a room." Voldemort smirks at the notion but then turns his attention to Amy.

"Dear girl, what have you to report of our siege of the House of the Phoenix?" 

            Amy sighed. "We were doing quite well. We killed the guy with the freaky eye and the dweeb from the ministry that was acting as a spy for Dumbledor. We also were able to wound many of them including…" She produced a bloody dagger. "Voldemort himself. 

            Voldemort laughed at that, darkly. "Presumed dead or dying?"

Amy nodded. "Yes. But we weren't able to finish the job."

Voldemort nodded, not that much unpleased with the fact Harry didn't die. He put fear into the boy and his "friends". "Go on." 

            "Well, it seems the witch we were telling you about, brought her little friends into this. The slayer included."

"Slayer, I've heard about that. But that's only in legends."

Catherine looked at Voldemort with rage. "Oh no dear. She is all too real. She was the one who helped to trap me in that statue." 

            Amy smiled though. "I don't believe she survived. I slammed her through a couple walls. Not even a slayer could survive that mother." Catherine nodded, pleased. "But we lost the rest of the Death eaters you gave me."

            Voldemort shrugged. "There's always more. Besides, we took the enemy down a notch. They won't be ready to go head to head against us for a while, will they beloved." He kisses Catherine and gestures for Amy to leave, which she does shaking her head.

            Looking at Voldemort, Catherine suddenly turned to him and said, "Darling, as much as I'd like to say that you are right…you're wrong. We need these people as much as they need us. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here now. We should do something for them…maybe a tribute to the fallen'."

            Voldemort almost snapped at her, but then started to begin to see her side. They are scared of him…true, but even Gods show their worshippers that they matter! Without them, Voldemort would be nothing.

            Again looking at Catherine he said, "Quite right, Catherine, we should do a tribute to the fallen. I have an idea but it may take a while to start…"

****

**Slayer********Mansion******

**London****, ****England******

**6:30 am******

            Harry woke up a little early today, took a shower, dressed, and met up with Ron and the girls, Luna and Hermione. The four were going to catch some breakfast and explore the old mansion before anyone woke up. It didn't turn out like that though. The females were already up and most of them taking showers themselves clothed only in bathrobes which piqued Ron's interest greatly. 

            The group made their way to the kitchen where they heard several people moving about. There picking up his breakfast was Xander and Faith as Harry stood agape for a few seconds contemplating her new hair color. Harry then turned to Ron who was speechless; watching Faith walking around in a pair of black gym shorts and a white t-shirt tied up at the belly, showing a piercing. Hermione saw this and smacked him on the side of the head. Amanda appeared to grab a dish and get something to eat from the buffet.

            After they ate, Xander told the wizarding teenagers to be in the gym in a half hour then, with Faith jumping on his back, he gave her a piggyback ride down the hall. Harry then turned to the right to actually see Mrs. Weasley up and about helping the girls with the cleanup. He felt it was good to see her up and about after the Percy's death.

            They slowly made their way to the gym stopping to peer outside at the twenty girls doing calisthenics. Some stood out as most likely leaders of what seemed to be squads of them. They stood amazed. 

            "Yes, it is quite breathtaking isn't it Potter?" The four look around to see McGonnagal standing behind them with a warm grin on her face. "It seems, as though we may have some friends in our battle with Voldemort." She continues. 

            "Professor," Harry began. "What's going to happen now?"

McGonnagal shakes her head. "I'm not sure Potter. A few days ago nothing like this was even in our wildest imagination. Now it seems as though the forces of good and evil are pulling us together for a final fight as it may be." 

            The four exchanged glances until Hermione jumped in with a question. "What about school…"

"Ahh Ms. Granger. There will be no need to worry about that. It will start in two days at the usual time. But we must keep Dumbledor's ailment secret. No one must know their only hope was gravely injured last night. Hope must survive." 

            Hermoine nodded but continued. "Then what will happen if…"

"If the Death Eater's come my girl, we will have more help then you could possibly imagine. Just look outside." The girls moved in unison, while Buffy, Faith and Kennedy supervised them, correcting the girls' stance or form. 

            Xander stood in front of the Wizards watching them closely, while DeOgan, Giles, Dawn and Lana watched. Many were quite surprised to see Lana there at the Slayer Mansion. They quickly crowded about her with questions, but when Xander came in with the others, they quickly stopped and were arranged in groups.

            "Okay this is self defense 101. You will be learning how to defend yourself without wizarding magic. We will be learning hand-to-hand combat in the first stage. The second stage will be weapons training. This does not mean that you will be an expert, so don't assume that you can now beat up a Slayer. She will beat you hands down every time, even if you were a fifth degree black belt. These lessons are to be used only if necessary. Mostly just to give you confidence if you are ever in a fight. Also remember that if you are in a fight, anything goes! If you have to scratch at their eyes, kick them in the groin or throw dust in they're eyes, do it! Giles anything to add? "Xander said as he looked towards Giles. Shaking his head Xander continued, "Any questions         ?"

            Pointing to a Wizard in the back the person asked, "What's the 101 for?"

            Giles and the others smiled as Xander failed miserably trying to explain.

            "Are you saying that we should cheat, that's not our way?"

            Giles Answered the question, "Then you will die." The others just gulped.

As this was being said, Mr.Granger and Mr. Weasley entered in borrowed sweats. Even injured Mr. Granger, a retired Falcan Island sergeant, was there to help out. Xander and the others nodded to him and continued on.

**Slayer********Mansion******

**London****, ****England******

**9:00 Am******

Giles looked up and placed his glasses on his head after a quick cleaning. "We have lost three individuals. They sacrificed themselves to save others. These people are Percy Weasley, Alistor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Kathryn L. Canfield. Pleases take a moment of silence to honor the fallen. Along with these, Mrs. Petunia Dursley must be counted as well. Her death was the beginning of this bloody massacre in which brought you here and since then, her husband Vernon has been admitted to the mental ward in Liverpool."

"Wounded is Mr. Bob Granger, who was shot in the shoulder. Professor Albus Dumbledor, stabbed in the stomach and shot in the leg. DeOgan who was shot during the rescue and several other's including Spike. At the end of the meeting you can visit these people in the medical center on the first floor. Alright," taking a big breath he said, "questions?"

Hands immediately rose up, so Rupert picked one. "Please stand and introduce yourself."

"Umm…hi…I'm Nymph…Tonks, and I wanted to ask who are you people?" Several other Wizarding World people shook their heads also.

So Giles along with the rest of the Scoobies explained their life to the occupants of the Wizarding World…

**Two Hours Later**

**After the Condensed**

**Version of the Scooby Lives**

****

            "So…your telling us that you chose to fight this war without slayer powers Mr. Harris?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            Xander said "Yep! And call me Xander, everyone else does."

            "Why??"

            "Once I found out, I just couldn't ignore it any longer… Could you?"

            Mr. Weasley and several others just nodded they're heads in understanding.

Another hand went up, and Giles pointed at the individual.

"What happens now?"

The doors burst open revealing a very pissed off Willow, Lirio and two-dozen Wiccas plus Thirty additional Slayers and Watchers from around the globe. Along with them were Dawn, Dudley Dursley, Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Granger in a wheel chair and…Professor Albus Dumbledor.

            Willow stared at the occupants in the room with silent fury. As she opened her mouth, silence was the only other sound. "Ok, now they did it!!!"****

**Slayer********Mansion******

**London****, ****England******

**6:00 PM******

Harry started down the hall on his own. The day was beginning to get to him. Everything was happening so fast, he had no time to think. He watched his friends die, and he was helpless to do anything and has since found out the other muggles he thought were friends were more then what they seemed. Willow was even a wicca who seemed to possess limitless energies. 

As he traveled down the hallway, he began to hear voices. "…come on. I am not going to, be interviewed by Andrew." "But Dawn,. I think a weekly publication will…enlighten us and bring us closer together. A sort of newsletter showing our accomplishments and besides, you can take a picture posing with your guns."

Harry sees Dawn and another guy turn the corner. "Andrew, I did not learn how to shoot just to be photographed with guns…uh…" The two stop as they see Harry was staring at them with both eyebrows raised. "Hey Harry…" Dawn starts. "Ah yes, the famous Harry Potter, or at least I've been told your famous among the wizards. I am Andrew, a new watcher underneath Giles." He moves his hand out to shake Harry's as Dawn sighs. "Oh come off it Andrew." 

The two argue as they continue off down the hall, Dawn pulling Andrew.   
"What, I was just trying to…" "Shut up Andrew. And leave the kid alone, he's been through enough as it is.

**Slayer********Mansion******

**Day 2 **

            Harry and Ron come screaming out the back door. Behind them cries of anger are being sent in their direction. Ron trips but is then quickly helped up by Harry as they rush to the stables and bar the door. Exhausted, they turn their back to the door. "Harry mate, you think," Ron stops to catch his breath," They're out there…?" Soon a banging on the door begins as the two boys jump back into something and they give a yell of surprise.

            DeOgan smiles gently as he's standing next to Xander who continues.

"What did you do this time? Leave the toilet seat raised?" The two boys shake their heads.

"This is crazy. We didn't do anything. All we did was go and get some cereal and things turned ugly."

            The two older guys looked at each other and nodded. "Your dead."

They said in unison. "What for, all we did was take a box…" Ron tries to start, but is cut off by DeOgan.

"Was it the Coco Puffs?"

"Well yes but…"

"The slayers are highly territorial when it comes to things rich with chocolaty goodness." Xander continued.

            Harry then shook his head. "But it was already empty." The two men stopped, looked at each other again and nodded as they opened the door to the mob of angry slayers.

            "Ok ladies. Listen up. We are going out to get new cereal for you and on the way back, if you let the boys here live we'll pick you up some chocolate chip cookies." The girls look at each other, then to Xander and finally to the boys before they shrug and walk off. 

            "You guys were amazing!!!"

"Thanks a lot Xander" Ron and Harry compliment the two as they leave.

            DeOgan looks at Xander as the boys are halfway to the manor. "Should we have told them that we ate the rest of the cereal?"

"Are you nuts we'd a gotten killed!" Xander turns around with a grin.

**Later that Day**

            Snape wasn't in the mood for any funny business. This place was a mad house. Nothing worked the way it should and Snape was going to be so happy when they finally left to start the year the next day. 

            The world was beginning to make less and less sense to Snape as he walked down the halls, sneering at the girls who had the gall to sneer right back at him. Turning the corning he bumped into Willow. "Oh it's Mr. Gloomy puss? Coming to say hi?"

            Snape was in no mood for this girl to get in his way. "Girl, I'm in no mood to be…"

"To be what?  This is our home Mr. Snappy. We can do anything we want. You're the guest remember…"

Suddenly Kennedy walked by. "Will, me and Buffy need your help for a second." Will nods giving her best girl a quick kiss on the lips as Snape's eyes become very wide for a moment.

"Be there in a sec babe." She continues as Kennedy continues down the hall. 

            "Sorry cranky pants, I've got to go. Probably something to do with saving your lives. Think about it." She says as she walks away leaving a dumbfounded Snape just gaping at her. He has got to leave before this place drove him insane.

**Somewhere in the **

**Wizarding**** World**

**Midnight******

****

            The Death eater was running like he never ran before. He didn't know what was chasing him but it was fast and agile and nothing stood in its way. His two partners were taken down so suddenly that they barely had time to use the suicide spell, so that they didn't talk. 

            The night air was brisk as his robe's covered him in blackness through the darkened forest, looking back every so often just to make sure his pursuer was falling behind. 

            He tripped once, then got back up and continued. He looked behind himself once more and realized that the dark cloaked figure pursuing him was nowhere to be found. He didn't trust it though as he turned back around just in time to see an arm come out, and clothes line him. 

            In a second he got out his wand to do the suicide spell, but this time, the wand was kicked out of his hand and he was pulled up by his collar and turned around to face his aggressor. 

            "Hello, we have a question, and you have an answer." The blonde girl pulled back her robe, smiling at him. "What's Mortevold planning on? And I insist you answer or else I may have to get all ruff and stuff and I just got my nails done."

            "Umm…that's Voldemort." **BAM!**

"Damn it, I did break a nail!"

            "You okay there B? Yah' look a little upset?" Buffy just gives Faith a dirty look.


	9. Prelude To Destruction

Authors' Note: We are sorry for any complications you've been having while reading this. A few things. DeOgan is a character we created and will explain a bit more about in this chapter. The part in chapter 7 when the Death Eater's began their attack was left out for specific reasons. Finally there is no specific Pov in this story, it's constantly third person but can shift being it's omnipresent. We're trying to make it more understandable too so we understand your concerns and will address them, as needed, thank you all for you criticism and comments.

**Prelude to Destruction**

****

**Wolfram and Hart, ****L.A.******

**Flashback**

**Prior to ****Privet Drive**** Incident**

**(Chapter 4)**

****

            Lorne sat on the couch in Angel's office wondering what he would do without Fred. He had really liked her for who she was…a friend. When that entity…thing…

Illeria took her away from his family, Angel, Gunn and Wesley, they all took it hard.

            "Hey Lorne, you okay?" Angel asked as he entered his office.

            "No…I miss her!"

            "Fred? …We all miss her, Lorne," Angel said.

            "I'm taking off for a little while Angel… I'm going to see Dawnie."

            "Ummm…Lorne we don't get along that well with the Slayers now. It…it may not be a good…"

            "I'm going Angel…I'm leaving for Cleveland in the morning," Lorne said as he got up and walked out of Angel's office.

            Running his hand through his hair, Angel realized he should call them, but…Ahh, hell, a little time with some friends should do him good.

At that moment Harmony walked in and said, "Hey you're hair's messed up, let me get a camera…I over heard what was said in your office, because the door was open…"

"The door was not open, Harmony."

"The Intercom was stuck in the 'on' position and I…"

"The intercom was busted last week when Illeria threw Spike through the door."

"Okay, okay…geeze I was at the door being nosy and over heard, okay! Anyway I could use a vacation, how about I…"

"No!" Angel said.

"I could take Spike with me?"

"Okay."

****

****

****

****

****

****

**The ****Slayers********Mansion******

**London****. ****England**

            The tied up Death Eater, Phineas Bogg struggled against his restraints. "I shall never tell you of Voldemort's plans, not even torture will bring them out of me."

Buffy smiled. "Phineas…right, …torture is not an option, and we aren't even going to ask for your plans, we have something better for you to do and then we'll let you go."

            The Death Eater stared, disbelieving. "Are you insane?

            Buffy smirks at that. "Naw, just a blonde. Now tell me…how do you like Aretha Franklin…?"

            "Honestly…I like Steve Tyrell better, …why do you ask?"

**The ****Slayers********Mansion******

**London****. ****England**

**Later**

            "If that guy wasn't so evil, I'd ask him to sign a contract… I mean, his voice is one of the best I ever heard for a guy, I mean, he could revive Motown Baby-face"

Xander shook his head. "Lorne we called you here for info, not so you can do some talent scouting. And besides, with Willow, he won't even remember he was captured."

            "Sorry, Baby-face. From what I can tell, their lord seems to have his sights set on Hogwarts this Halloween."

Xander nodded. "We had better get ready then. It may be a few months away but still…we need a plan."

"I agree Xander lets get the others together and come up with some type of plan, tomorrow," Giles said.

****

****

**Slayer********Mansion******

London, England 

**5:55 am******

            He woke up slowly appreciating the warm body that cuddled next to him. Upon opening his eyes he saw Faith lying on his left side. He slowly extricated himself from her hands and arms and feet, he rose and took an early morning trip to the restroom.

            Xander was going to make his way back to his room when he decided to make a stop at the medical wing. Ms. Pomphrey and several slayers who had taken nursing were there helping with the wounded. Ms. Pomphrey had called in a doctor that she knew, while Buffy had called another doctor in town.

            As he was making his way past several of the wounded he heard talking up ahead. Xander saw kneeling next to a body covered with a sheet was Spike. He looked up, but didn't seem to care that he was there. Xander moved closer and lifted the sheet, under the sheet was Kate, and she didn't make it. He slowly lowered the sheet and helped Spike up by the shoulders and had a nurse escort him out of the room. He then noticed a spiky haired female sitting in the corner, her legs up and her head down lying on her arms.

            Tonks didn't realize anyone was next to her until she was picked up in some strong arms and he was walking down the aisle. He was half way upstairs when she looked into the face that held her. Xander…they called him Xander…

            "Please…please, I don't want to sleep just yet."

"Okay, how about a snack or some coffee?" She nodded her head as he continued to carry her to the kitchen.

Entering she noticed Mr. Weasley in a chair against the wall and the blonde girl who was thrown through the wall…Buffy. Xander let her down and she sat while he looked in the kitchen for something to eat.

"I…I…froze. I was ready for magic, but when it came I…"

"You didn't freeze Tonks, if it hadn't been for you … Mr. Granger would be dead and Albus would be too. You remembered your first aid, and helped Hermione with both of them." Mr. Weasley said.

She looked up smiling with a tear stained face.

Xander glanced at Buffy and then told her about Kate. The strong blonde suddenly hugged Xander and sobbed continuously for what seemed like a long time. Faith entered wiping the tears from her eyes realizing that he had told B about Kate. She told everyone that Giles had left earlier with several people to get some food at the grocery store. They would have to notify him when he gets back.

Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione stepped into the kitchen as Giles walked in the door with several slayers and Harry's Uncle Lupin carrying bags of groceries. Buffy told them to lay them in the dining room. Several people including Ron and Harry helped the others carry in more groceries while the girls arranged the food in the dining room. While everyone else went to eat, Xander decided to hit the showers before anyone else.

**The ****Slayers********Mansion******

**London****. ****England******

**Next Day**

Giles's Room 

            He could no longer keep himself composed. This was the second time he had lost someone. Kate had been shot in the head saving Spike and died earlier that morning from blood loss. There was nothing they could do.

            It seemed that the only thing Giles knew about love was that it was constantly avoiding him. Ms. Calendar, Kate, and whoever else knows seemed to die when he just was getting to know them.

            A slight knock at the door brought Giles back to reality. He walked to the door to answer it. Upon opening it he discovered the elder witch, Lirio.

            "Ummm…hi…this really isn't a…" He Began.

            "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know her that well. She seemed like a nice person…and can I come in?" Lirio asked.

            "Oh…oh yes, please do. Would you care for a drink?"

            "I really don't drink…but if you could hand me a shot of whiskey that will do." He looked at her oddly. "Were you two dating?" she asked.

            "Well…I was going to ask, but things…you know… I'm surprised Xander hasn't shown up yet. He's the psychologist in the family…hmm…should have a PHD by now…," Giles trailed off wiping his eyes and glasses.

            "I caught him before his big entrance and asked if I could help. Sorry no PHD, but I listen well. So if you want to talk…" 

****

**Slayer********Mansion******

**That Night**

****

            "So, Lorne, is that all you got?"

"Uh huh Buttercup. Halloween is when the Ministry is having a meeting there. That's when good old Voldy will attack, hoping to bring down the big cheese." Lorne answers Buffy.

"Then we should start on a plan B, as Xander suggests, any ideas?" Faith replied.

            Andrew raised his hand. "Ooooh. They need entertainment right? Put on a play for the Ministry so when the Death Eater's attack, you can just jump down and start…

to…" He looks around then stays quiet.

Xander starts laughing. "Right…like what…a…musical? How about The Wiz?"

            The others started laughing.

            Lorne looked up his eyes gleamed, "I…met this guy in my bar once and he had this great idea for a play…okay he was a demon. Anyway…I'll see if I can get hold of him and you know…see if its anything we can use."

Looking better than he did this morning "A play? You…you can't be serious Lorne." Giles starts, mouth agape.

"No listen. It's a wizard's world. A normal human play wouldn't do much but something this different might just work." Buffy said.

****

**Slayer********Mansion******

**Two Month's Later**

            Giles and Xander were in the gym working out with the wizards, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and the others, who were just back from taking classes at Hogwarts, using hand weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Harry and Xander were dueling in the back with katanas. Harry wasn't looking to bad, while Xander, under the tutelage of Giles and the Slayers, was looking better and better.

            Ron and the others waited for their turn at swordplay, while Lupin talked with DeOgan and Giles. Some Slayers were working out in the other corner of the room lifting weights and sparring. Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley were on the mats sparring, but it looked like Mr. Granger was holding back.

            "Hey Sweetie!"

            "Gahh!, Oh Lorne don't do that. You scared the…"Lirio said smiling, while watching the others,  "you're back!" Giving him a big hug. "Did you get the umm…play?"

            "I'll tell you in a little bit, but what's with the ogling?" Lorne asked grinning.

            "What do you mean, ogling?" She said embarrassed.

            "You know what I mean 'the **ogling'**? Of a certain headmaster of the Slayer school…you know…as in Rupert Giles."

            "I've been meaning to ask her that for the last month Mr. Lorne?"

            "Ohh, Professor Dumbledor it's good to see you up out of bed at last." Lorne said.

            Sitting in his wheelchair, Albus chuckled thinking that he never would have thought that in all his life he would he be in a Slayers mansion talking to a Wiccan witch and a green skinned demon from Pylea, but here he was! Again turning to his friends he smiled curiously at Lirio and tilted his head.

            "Ohhh alright," she said flushing uncharacteristically, "Rupert and I are umm…dating. You two aren't going to say anything are you?"

            "No my dear we won't say anything…" Lirio sighed in relief. "But Dawn and Willow had already started a pool two weeks ago." Albus stated, while smiling at Lorne, as they both turned and left a very dumbfounded Wicca standing next to the gym doors. "So…we split the take like we said…"

**Slayer********Mansion******

**Conference Room**

****

**In attendance: Rupert Giles, Faith Williams, Buffy & Dawn Summers, DeOgan, Lirio,Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, Albus Dumbledor, Spike, Kennedy, Lorne & Mr. Weasley**

            "So Lorne, what do you have for us?" Giles asked. Everybody turned to Lorne to hear what he had to say.

            "Well Bubal a, the play is really not a play, but a musical…oh I love a good musical, the songs, the dancing its just so…"

            **"Lorne!"**Everybody shouted.

            "Oh…oh yeah, well anyway it's a musical called Once More with Feeling'. Here I have some scripts that I wrote for it. Hope you like it." Lorne said as he handed out the scripts.

            After a few minutes, Xander looked up, "Hey wow this is so cooool, some girl starting to kick ass in the cemetery, huh Buff."

            "Yeah, cool," Buffy says looking strange.

            "Buffy, she…she's kinda like you with all the a poundin' and gruntin' and…that so didn't come out the way I wanted it too." Willow says flushing.

            "Uh Yeah, Wills."

            "Ohmygod, she's singin' too and demons are dancin' as she's beatin' them up, B."

            "I think I'm going to be sick…" Buffy says.

            "Hey guys if you turn to page twenty, there's these two…engaged people singing and dancing and…"

            "Oh sht…" everybody looks at Xander suddenly. "It's Sweet."

            "No…no I wouldn't say it's that goo…"

            "No Lorne it's Sweet, the demon, I called. This…this play is about our life! Xander said throwing the script to the floor. "We can't do this play…it's about…us!"

            "Hey, look I'm singing in here…"said a smiling Spike showing Harmony.

            "Umm…guys we have to do this musical, Once More With Feeling." Buffy pipes in.

            "Why!" everybody yells.

            "We don't have time for anything else…and besides we all know the words." Buffy said.

            "I…I…agree, as much as I don't want go through this again, we have too, for the sake of the kids going to Hogwarts," states Willow.

            "This really happened?" Kennedy asked.

            "Yes, it really happened," Xander stated. "Not one of my better ideas."

            "Ummm…I think I could do a spell for us to remember, but we need some people to fill in…you know," Willow said in a small voice.

            "So we need to fill a few spots. Lorne, put up a notice, tryouts start tonight." Buffy said.

            A knock was heard from outside and Giles told whoever it was to come in. As the door opened, Andrew appeared informing DeOgan that some people were here to see him. When asked who was looking for DeOgan by Buffy, Andrew said, "Three people, a dwarf by the name of Gimli, an elf named Legolus, who says he's your grandfather and a tall older gentleman dressed all in white with a long beard who could be Albus Dumbledor's brother. Anyway they are in the lobby and you better hurry because the dwarf was making comments about some of the girls."

            DeOgan's face grew into a large smile as he launched himself from where he sat and ran from the room, with Buffy and then several people behind him. Running down the hall passing slayers in training and others on his way, he suddenly came to a stop outside the lobby. Everyone comes to a stop a little bit away from DeOgan and waits to see what he does. Opening the lobby's door he enters, while the others wait.

Buffy moves past the others until Giles grabs her arm. Troubled Buffy glances at Giles who shakes his head. So, she waits holding Xander's hand, while trying to determine what she should do.

Faith and Willow stood to either side of Xander with Faith holding Xander's hand and Willow holding Buffy's hand. Both were concerned about they're friend DeOgan.

When the door did open, out walked a smiling DeOgan and a smiling blonde haired elf of about the same height. He was dressed in leather jerkins and leather breaches with worn black boots. Next came a grumpy dwarf who wore basically the same type of clothes, but he had a full black and gray beard. The last person through was a smiling tall white bearded man dressed in white robes and carrying a staff.    

            "Hey B, Red … I need your help with something."

            "What's up Faith, is it Xander, he took the whole musical thing a little hard two nights ago." Buffy said, as she and Willow started to walk with Faith.

            "Yeah…yeah he did and I just wanted somebody to talk to him yah' know?"

            "Faith, you know he lo…"

            "Yeah Red I do. We had this discussion after the meeting. He told me it was over with Anya, but he just assumed that she would still be around to bug him. When she died, a little bit of him died. As for me, he told me that I would still be here beside him." She said smiling. "But what bothers him the most is that…"

            "Spike survived, even after being dead, and she just died, not coming back." Buffy finished.

            "Yah' got it in one B."

            "He's not our best friend for nothin' F." Red replied snickering.

            "Okay where is he? What with Dawn telling me she wants to be a Watcher and Xander…"

            "She finally told you B, hell I knew that before I was engaged."

            "Yeah…I knew that back when we were at the Magic Box Too." Willow said.

            "I knew that when I told mom I was a Slayer and Giles was my Watcher. You should have seen Dawn's eyes light up. After all this time I was hoping she might change her mind, but I guess if that is what she wants, I'm not holding her back."

            Walking past the horse stable the two Senior Slayers and the Witch look up suddenly as a twelve hundred pound horse walks by on the shoulders of a fifteen year old Slayer.

            "Debbie! I told you girls not to do that any more, or you would have to clean out the stalls!" Willow yelled. "So tomorrow along with Allison and Geneva, I will inform Xander of your duties! Do you hear me?" The three girls looked down and then took off running after Debbie put down the horse.

            Shaking they're heads the three girls continue their conversation. "So B, what do you think of our knew tenants?"

"Oh, you mean Gandalf, Legolus and the adorable little guy…umm…whats his name…"

"GIMLI!" Willow and Faith say in unison.

"Oh yeah…anyway their really kind of nice. Yah' know."

            "Yah' think it's a good idea for Gandalf to help out Albus?" Faith asked.

            "Umm…what does she mean Willow?"

            "HellifIknow. What do you mean Faith?"

            "Xander told me that Professor D asked Gandalf to lend the school a hand and take the position of Defense Against Dark Arts class."

            "Whew, I'm glad he asked him and not me!" Willow and Buffy stated at the same time. "Did…did he accept?"

            "Yeah, I think he did, starting tomorrow." Faith replied as they continued they're talk.

**Hogwarts**

**The Next Day**

**Three Days before Halloween**

            Professor McGonnagal walked up to the front door. The year had been thus far eventless but her stress was begging to get to her having to take over Albus's job while still doing her own in his absence, plus DADA. Opening the door she was surprised to see Buffy standing there with Xander and a tall handsome bearded individual in white robes and a very infectious smile.

            "Ms. Summers, what on earth…"

Buffy smiles, "we heard you were lacking entertainment for the Ministry. We have the remedy."

            McGonnagal just stares at Buffy as Xander enters behind her followed by the tall bearded man in white. Xander puts his hand on McGonnagal's shoulder. "Ms. M, we've got a lot to talk about…Oh by the way this is Gandalf your new DADA Professor. Gandalf this is THE GORGEOUS Minerva McGonnagal, temporary Head Mistress of Hogwarts."

            "My pleasure, surely," he said bowing, while the Head Mistress flushed like a schoolgirl.

            "I'll…I'll need to see his credentials…"

            "Don't worry I have a letter from Albus explaining everything."

            Taking her eyes off of Gandalf, and taking the letter she said, "so Buffy you were saying something about entertainment for the school and the council…"

            "Yes, we're doing a musical called 'Once More With Feeling' on Halloween night after the tricks and treats that is."

            "Will we have time…"

            "Willow and the other Wicca's are setting it up a couple of hours before the show."

            "Ummm yes…knowing Willow it should be no problem at all. What about cast members?" Minerva asked.

            "Yes Buffy 'What about cast members'?" asked Xander with eyebrows raised, while Minerva and Gandalf looked at them with questions.

            "Ummm…well Xander…"

            "Nobody has told me anything about casting, when I try to talk to somebody they make an excuse and run away and I do mean run away."

            "Errr…well you know about all of us…"

            "Yes Buffy, go on…"

            "Some of the Watchers in training and some of the Slayers will fill out the rest of the cast…"

            "But who will fill…"

            "FAITH! Faith is going to play Tara. She has a great voice you know and…and"

            "I knew she'd turn into a lesbian after I kissed her…" as Xander groaned. Buffy and the others just snickered. "What about Anya…who's playing her?"

            "LORNE!" Everybody jumped back.

            "Lorne's playing Anya!!?" Xander asked.

            "No…no Lorne's playing Sweet and Stanley gets to play a demon in the musical too!" Buffy said nervously.

            "**Buffy! Who's playing Anya?"**

Buffy moved closer to Xander and said in a small voice, "You won't kill me will you. I'm just the messenger yah' know. I love you dearly…"

            "Buffy, I'm not going to kill you, I just want an answer, Faith has been avoiding me lately along with everybody in the school. In fact she hasn't slept in our room. I once went down to breakfast with the place packed full of people, got a bowl of cereal asked where the milk was, turned around and nobody was there. What's going on?"

            "I'll whisper in your ear. By the way it wasn't my idea how the hell did we know she took acting lessons when she was younger." She leaned in and whispered a name into his ear…

            It was nice and quiet up in Trelawny's part of the castle. The students were working hard on their meditation when they all heard a…

            "**OH MY GOD! BUFFY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**!" followed by a loud "Squeek" and the sound of feet running for the front door and it slamming. The students rushed from their desks to the windows throughout the school and watched as a maniac with a sword was chasing a slim blonde haired girl around the school grounds. 


	10. Destruction

Author's note: Hi! Sorry about the long wait, lets just say I had this chapter done a long time ago. Unfortunately for me (Father Grimm), computers sometimes fail on you. So I rushed this version out. Hopefully it's up to par. I'd like to say thanks to all who have left a review, A big Thank you to all of you. Oh by the way I'm feeling guilty, so I decided to release the next chapter too, so happy readin'. Destruction 

****

Diagon Alley was attacked yesterday by Death Eaters. The carnage was horrific. Several Wizards were hurt or killed during the attack, when a group of people in black cloaks appeared, all seemed to be in their teens, and then took up the fight against the Death Eaters themselves. Aurors rushed to the scene, but by the time they had arrived the battle was over. The battle only lasted about a half hour, but it looks as if the Slayers, as we learned that they were called came out on top. With them was a Wandless Witch, yes, you heard that right, who was just a little older than the rest. With the help of some good citizens the Evil was stopped. That does not mean that they did not take any casualties though. At least two of the ten are dead and all were teleported away.

_We asked the Minister about these, Slayers, and this is what he said, "I really have no clue whom these Slayers are, but if they get in the way of our Aurors, then a fight could break out. I have asked these Aurors to bring in any of these Slayers that they find. Thank you."_

_So there you have it our good minister is concerned about this Slayer invasion…_

_            Six females in black cloaks were caught fighting what appeared to be Death Eaters, but at closer observation were just upper class citizens. These citizens were suspicious of these girls, so decided to apprehend them. The girls refused to be taken into custody, so a fight ensued, which resulted in the capture of one of these girls._

_ She was recognized as Lana Giles who once attended the esteemed __school__ of __Hogwarts__. Her grades were way below average, but the good news is she was adopted and taken out of the country. Unfortunately for us she has returned with some of her female hooligans. The ministry still cannot understand how she was physically enhanced to take down the Death Eaters. The minister explained that they would look into this as soon as she recovers from her wounds._

**Ministry of Magic**

**October 30th**

**7:50 pm******

_            As requested on PFT (Public Flue Transmissions) is the on line questioning of the so-called Slayer by your Public Servants, the Minister. We now take you to this program:_

"We know your name is Lana Giles, we know you went to Hogwarts and that you were adopted by a Rupert Giles. What we don't know is why you are here?"

_Lana: "I was trying to help…"_

_"By interfering with Ministry Professionals?"___

_Lana crying: "They were not there at the time, they…they were Death Eaters!"_

_"Please…they are upstanding citizens, proven in our society, whereas you are just a child with an overactive imagination!"_

_Lana stood up looking at the judge: "I live here too and…and you can't try me until…until I…"_

_"Enough child, after two hours of interrogation, you have as yet to give us any information? Now either start talking or you will be the first child to go to prison, which is it?"_

_Judge: "Answer child, I do not want to send…_****

****

****

**Hogwarts**

**October 30th**

**8:02 pm******

"Hey guys whatcha' watchin' on the flue today. Anything good?" Xander asked as he walked in the Gryffindor common's room with Willow and Buffy. Several students and teachers were watching the proceedings with interest.

            With tears in her eyes, Ginny looked up and said, "They…they are going to send Lana to…Azkaban."

            Buffy went over to her and held her as the tears started to flow saying, "What are you talking about? Lana is in London Ginny."

            Buffy looked up at Xander who seemed to be getting more pissed as the so-called interrogation continued. "Xander! What is Lana doing at the Ministry!?"

            "Sorry Buffy, but Lana asked Giles if she could go with the rest of the Slayers patrolling around London. Giles and I thought she'd be safe…"

            "I understand Xander, but I wish you would have checked in with me…Hey!…where's Willow?"

**Place Unknown**

****

            "I don't care what he says get him out of there…Do you here me? Otherwise I will boil your children myself in oil…NOW DO WHAT I SAY!"

**Ministry of Magic**

**October 30th**

**7:58 pm******

            An Assistant hurried down the aisle to the Minister passing all the Aurors and security to give him a message. From the look on his face, he was happy as to how the interrogation was proceeding. The girl was in tears and barely intelligible, when he received the message. The minister hurried to leave along with several other assistants.

**Ministry of Magic**

**Five Minutes Later **

****

****

            "Young lady you will sit down or we will have to use the force necessary. Do you understand?" the judge asked.

            "NOOOO! I don't understand! We are here to help, that's all!" Lana screamed. "I thought that the Wizarding World would understand, but...but something's wrong here!" as she yelled at the viewing eye.

            Several Aurors positioned themselves around the girl in case she got violent. There were about fifty Aurors in the courtroom today plus some independent contractors who were specialists at what they do.

            Lana had fallen to the floor muttering to herself, "I want to go home."

            The Judge indicated to the Aurors to place her in the chair again, when a intense white light appeared above the room. It started small, but soon grew almost until it could not be looked at any longer. Then there was a soft whoosh and a figure in a white cloak appeared. The Aurors quickly pointed their wands at the dropping figure, not noticing that the girl, Lana had disappeared.

            A news crew filming the event was shaken to its core realizing the power it took to overcome the security and protective spells placed upon the courtroom. Several younger Aurors had gone against command and had thrown they're curses at the figure in white to no avail. The spells were absorbed and redistributed by the cloaked figure.

They watched helplessly as the figure walked up and stood next to the chair and sat

            She sat down frowning, her white hair awash in light and moving of its own accord. Her identity was obstructed by a white mask that concealed the lower part of her face. Her white outfit consisted of a skin tight cat suit with thigh high boots. Upon her back was a katana and over her shoulder was a muggle weapon, a gun. She also wore several throwing knives on each arm. But what scared the people in the room the most was her eyes, black as the night. Just looking at them an individual knew that if you crossed her there wouldn't be enough of you left to even sweep up.

            It was so quiet in the room, when she turned to the judge and prosecutor and said, "Okay…you played with a young girl making her cry with your one-sided questions, try me?"

            The prosecutor cleared his throat and then realized the girl, Lana was gone. "Wha…what did you do with Lana? Kill her?" He growled.

             The prosecutor was suddenly pulled forward over his table and hovered in front of the white-haired woman, while the rest of the courtroom was stunned in shock. A wand was never even used, a word never spoken!

            She looked at the prosecutor with dark eyes, cocked head and watched him for a second. She then turned to the Judge and glanced at him. The judge now furious was about to say something when he too was pulled in front of her. Several Aurors threw spells at her, but again all they did was reinforce her magic. Two Aurors physically attacked her. She ducked one punch and then backhanded the attacker. She pivoted on her left foot and round housed kicked the other guard. Then with just a thought three figures solidified around her, but where she wore white these wore black. They were encumbered with many weapons. One was a man, the other two were women.

            "Too bad, I was hoping you were both under a spell, but as always you're just government officials," the witch declared with a sigh. She then gestured with her hand and replaced the two shaken up men.

            She then turned to the two men and said, "I and my compatriots will answer most questions deemed…" Looking at the Prosecuter "not stupid. Unless of course you piss us off, and then we'll just leave."

            "Ummm…what happened to Lana?"

            The petite figure in black with blonde hair mumbled something to the witch that sounded like, "Warn me next time you teleported me before I had my boots on." There was snickering in the courtroom as they noticed she was barefoot. "…Did…did I say that to loud?" More laughter erupted after the comment. "God…I hate to think what would have happened three minutes earlier. OHMYGOD! I did say that out loud!" The courtroom was in hysterics for a full five minutes.

            The dark haired man leaned forward and said, "F and I were rushing too knowing the big 'W' here. We didn't put any undies on, and let me tell you these things chafe." The other three on the stand collapsed in laughter as the courtroom sat looking on in bewilderment.

            "Lana is fine, she's somewhere that you won't bother her any more," said the blonde.

            "What is your connection to these Slayers?" the prosecutor asked.

            "We are Angels fighting the dark forces"…WHAP!

            "X knock it off! This is serious, I think."

            The white witch replied while glaring at the black-haired masked man, "No we aren't angels we are a group who have fought the dark forces for many years. We saw the problem with the big 'V' and decided to help."

            "Ummm…what is this some sort of comedy routine!?"

            The prosecutor backed up as the three females growled at him.

            "If I were you buddy, I'd watch what I say, or you might regret it."

            With eyes wide the prosecutor asked, "Are..are you threatening me?'

            Xander looked to the three others, shrugged and said, "Yep! Just do yourself a favor and ask the questions."

            "Who is this big "V" person?'

            Sighing out loud the three said simultaneously, "Valdemorte, a.k.a. the bad guy!"

            The crowded room was holding its breath as the Dark Lord's name was mentioned.

            "You…You said his name…?"

            "It's just a name…god, people!" Buffy said exasperatedly.

            Willow had felt funny since she her grand entrance. She felt strange…almost as if…"Valdemorte! He was here in this room, just a few minutes ago and damn we missed him!" He went out the doors!" Willow gestured and the doors were removed and then broken down until only dust rained upon the crowd below, but just as she was about leave with Buffy, Faith and Xander… 

            "Willow! You surprise me, I never thought that my daughter's childhood friend would be this powerful in magic."

            "Catherine! It was you I felt when the Sunnydale died."

            The Wizards pulled back watching in fascination at the hologram that appeared out of nowhere as if by magic (sorry).

            Sighing the image answered, "Yes dear, It's I, Catherine. I thought we could catch up. Nice job on that cottage disappearing, really quite unique security. I had them both in my sights and bam, couldn't do anything to stop it."

            Willow smiled in reply, "Well thanks C…err…Catherine, why don't you come on back here and I'll teach ya' some things…Wait this is a stalling technique…to keep us from locating him? Pretty smart C, but you and I have a date…soon!"

            The image smiled and then disappeared.

            Faith opened her mouth after looking at the others and said, "interviews over!" They all just vanished in thin air…

****

**October 31st**

**Hogwarts**

**Forbidden ****Forest******

****

             The group made its way through the woods, light just filtering in to the path below. A slight mist enveloped the ground as they took their walk. The morning dew made the late October woodland into a fantasy of life.

            "So, where's all the wildlife? You said that there would be plenty…I only saw the umm…Trisik creature."

            "Giles! If you wanted to see the wildlife, maybe you shouldn't have had Dawn come with us."

            "Well…I…didn't expect her to bring her friend with her. And why didn't you tell me about the Trisik's anyway? There I was leaning over when 'BAM'. The stench almost knocked me over!"

            Laughter erupted from behind and beside him as he looked back growling, "It's not funny!"

            Lirio leaned up against Rupert fighting the 'giggles' that threatened to envelope her again. Holding Giles hand she prevented him from beating the tar out of the grinning Xander and DeOgan. She pressed even closer to him smiling even more as the two boys' hid protectively behind their significant others.

            "Do your worst G-man!" Xander yelled from behind a smirking Faith.

            "Yeah, they'll fight you with our hands tied behind our backs!" agreed DeOgan peeking from underneath Buffy's legs.

            Laughing Buffy said, "Didn't you say that wrong?"

            DeOgan looked at Xander and they both smiled and said in unison, "No. He said it right," Which caused the rest including Giles to laugh. They all stopped a bit to catch their breath, when from around the corner stepped...

            Fluffy came bounding around the corner, tail wagging and mouths drooling. Each of its three heads were down so that they could get petted by the couples. Faith, Lirio, Willow and Buffy each took turns petting and hugging the big dog. The guys, Xander, Giles and DeOgan smiled as the girls made such a fuss about him, until DeOgan asked where Dawn was. Worried the three hurried around to the back of the dog to find Dawn standing in the middle of the path dusting her self off.

            "Dawn? You okay?" The three yelled as they ran up beside her.

            "Oh I'm sooo fine Thank you. Next time don't fall so far behind he was concerned! Here you hold the leash for awhile." Dawn then turned and limped around Fluffy to talk to her sister.

            The four girls followed the boys as they played keep away with a very large dog. Walking along they started talking about everything except the play tonight Buffy asked Dawn how come the 'Quidditch' game was canceled yesterday.

            "Ummm…well the…a game wasn't canceled. Gryfindor won, sorta."

            The other three girls looked at each other and then back at Dawn all crossing their arms with Faith grinning, "SPILL?"

            "I was out walking Fluffy, when the some of the Quidditch players noticed me and started to pick on me…"

            "Slytherpins?" An angry Buffy growled, while Dawn just shook her head. "I'm going to…"

            Grinning, Dawn said, "they stopped me outside and were starting to push me around a bit, but they didn't notice the chain on the ground running between their legs. Umm…that's when Fluffy made his…ummm entrance. Scared the piss out of them, they dropped their brooms and ran for the school."

            Lirio laughing asked, "What about the Game…?"

            "Fluffy ate the brooms."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah weirdest thing happened at about three this afternoon Wil."

            "What's that Faith, I got a call from L.A."

            Buffy reacted instantly, "The fangless gang?"

            "Yeah…at least I think so. They got someone to impersonate Xander. He was good except for one thing though…" The three girls looked at Faith, "Xander was talking with Minerva not ten feet away."

            Buffy growled, "I'm going to have a very serious conversation with Deadboy!" The other girls just nodded angrily.

            "So we should probably get going back, ya' know?" Willow said. "I do have to get ready?"

            "You've got four hours yet." Buffy said.

            "Hey I have to shower, wash my hair, shave my legs and underarms…" Willow stopped from the perplexed reactions of Faith and Buffy. "A…A you know get ready…"

            Buffy and Faith look at each other, when Buffy says, "Shave your legs?"

            Faith looks at Dawn, Willow and Lirio and asks, "Why the hell would you shave your underarms?" As she pulls up her shirt and everyone looks at her bare underarms.

            Dawn says quickly, "But…but all girls shave their legs and underarms."

            Lirio quickly puts in, "Damn that Slayer system…Next thing you know we'll find out," as Dawn, Willow and Lirio stepped up the pace to head off the boys and Fluffy. "…they don't even use deodorant…ha, ha, ha."

            Faith and Buffy looked at each other puzzled and mouthed the words to each other, "deodorant!?"

**Hogwarts Auditorium**

            The stage was set up in seconds by Willow, Amanda and Sarah. Then Willow ran back stage as the others got ready. A crowd developed around Gandalf and Albus Dumbledor (in disguise) back stage.

            Lorne ran around like an idiot as people started to enter for the big opening scene. In a half hour his musical would be a reality…or reality would be a great musical…ahh …who cares. On with the show.

**Showtime          **

            Several high level diplomats from the ministry were seated as the show began.

            The music started without an orchestra present or at least seen. The words 'Once More With Feeling' appeared out of nowhere. Writing appeared on a black background explaining who Muffy the demon killer was and what she does, along with a brief description of her friends.

An alarm clock went off and the people in the scene entranced the people.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione were awestruck by seeing Buffy, Willow Faith and a perturbed Dawn. Dawn was perturbed because Willow was in the loo and she had to go…

            The crowd was entranced by Faith's portrayal of Tara and of her voice… 

**Backstage**

****

            Buffy had run backstage to get Amanda ready for her part. While she was back there she asked Kennedy how the Slayers were doing around the school.

            Kennedy helping Lirio into her dress for her role as a female caught illegally parking said, "Buffy, everything's alright. The girls are doing fine, they've looked everywhere including some of the hidden passages. I've heard from several girls around Hogwarts, They have not seen or heard anything either. Lupin and some of the wizards continue their search of the sky, but nothing."

            "Did we make a mistake or…or…"

            "I…I don't know Buffy…Hey Xander and Harmony are on stage…This aught to be good!" Kennedy grinned.

            "Oh yeah…Right!" Buffy said grimacing.

            They watched as Xander leaned over in bed and kissed Harmony's nose softly. And Harmony grabbed his neck, pulled his face close and gave him a searing kiss on the mouth. After a couple of seconds Xander worked his way free, frowned and continued on with the musical.

            As she watched Buffy again grimaced as if in pain.

            Kennedy and Spike were too involved holding Faith back and trying to remove the stake from her hand as she headed for the stage.

            About ten minutes later after an episode with Giles and Lirio, Xander exited the stage out the back and into the Wizard's loo. Funny sounds came from within. Several people who were not on stage rushed the loo to see if Xander was alright. What they saw was one Xander rinsing his mouth out and complaining about a 'cold, dead, wormy tongue wiggling around in his mouth.' He also said if he sees her after musical, she'll permanently be a part of the wizarding world as a dust cloud!

            They were three-quarters through the show, when Xander noticed Harry motioning for him. Moving over to him Xander asked what was up. He told Xander DeOgan, who just arrived about the dream he had last night. DeOgan asked why he didn't say anything earlier. Harry said that it didn't make any sense. He was looking over Hogwarts and then there was no Hogwarts. Xander and DeO thanked Harry as he went to sit back down.

            It was running half way to through the second to the last act, when a messenger appeared and gave a message to the Minister. He hurriedly rushed out with half his entourage. All this happened as Lana watched. She stopped to think about what had happened at the trial and what she had been told by DeO.

            SHEHADIT!

            She quickly ran past the others and onto the stage. Right up to Giles and Buffy, who had stopped immediately along with the rest of the cast.

            "Dad! It's a bomb! They planted a bomb! It has to be in the castle somewhere!"

            Willow glanced at the others as the audience just started realizing that this was not part of the show.

            "Now Dawn! Amanda help her get organized! Sarah start teleporting people out of here! Anybody who can't…just get them out!" Yelled Giles.

            Several of the wizards and witches in the audience had already tried to leave, but couldn't because of the spells on the Castle. The castles own spells prevented the wizards from leaving. Some under Amanda's spell slowly but orderly made their way to the mighty doors, only to find them locked. A quick look and gesture from Lirio and Sarah broke the doors down as if they weren't there.

            Willow had already teleported several people along with Sarah, Lirio and Dawn, when a call came in faintly from one of the Slayers searching the castle.

            Xander taking the call said to everyone, "Good news they found the bomb, bad news we have five minutes! We can't teleport it, because it's been embedded in concrete and spelled. Dawn would have to move the whole castle, not an option."

            "How many?" Faith asked.

            "Almost there just the actors and the Slayers in the auditorium." Xander said.

            Dawn popped back in, only to collapse of exhaustion. Sarah, who didn't look to good either, teleported Dawn, Faith and Buffy. Willow grabbed the Slayers and popped out, leaving Xander, Amanda, Giles and DeOgan.

            "Amanda get out! It must be close! We'll try for the door! Go!" Xander yelled as the first explosion shook the castle. She looked at them and then decided She said the teleportation spell and the three men disappeared. The next explosion threw her off her feet. She prayed once more and repeated the spell…

**Ouside**** of Hogwarts**

**One Half Mile Away**

****

            The Wizards, Witches, Slayers, Vampires etc. watched in tears as great Hogwarts was blown to ashes. Rumbling could still be felt as they watched the fire and smoke billow from the ruins.

            Minerva, Albus, Severus and the other professors watched as all this happened.****With a tear in his eye Albus supported by Gandalf received a low from Hedwig.

            "Whats…whats it say Albus?" asked professor Trelawny.

            With head down Albus looked up and said, "Azkaban was attacked!" Looking at Buffy and Faith he continued, "all five Slayers were killed and Lucius and the other Death Eaters have escaped…" 


	11. World's Collide

Worlds Collide Giles 

****

            "Ohmygod we're going to…?? …Where am I?" Giles looked around confused. He was standing in a beautifully decorated old mansion. The antiques would have gone for hundreds of thousands of dollars if not more.

            "Oh bloody hell where did Amanda send me and what the hell is that noise?"

            Turning about he saw a female form with a long dark braid doing flips on a couple of bungee cords supported from the rafters. He was thoroughly entranced with the beauty until he realized that she was flipping his way and she clobbered him in the mouth without knowing he was there. He thought to himself after flying through the air that he would be unconscious again, bloody hell.

            He was…as soon as he hit the wall ten feet away.

DeOgan 

            Okay…he was in a passenger seat of a speeding car as the driver was leaning out the door firing a gun. Confused DeO looked around realizing that the buildings outside were familiar. Oh great New York. They were chasing a car with some men and women in it as they screeched around the corner.

            Pulling back from shooting the man driving mumbled to him-self wishing that he had another loaded gun, when one was handed to him.

            "Thanks…Jesus Christ! Where'd you come?"

            Thinking quickly DeO said, "The back seat sleeping."

            "Oh, sorry about taking you're car" He turned the wheel suddenly cutting through a park just missing several people who were eating. "It was the closest one available. By the way I hope you have a permit for this?" he said as he again made a hard right turn.

            "Yeah, I have a permit," DeOgan said holding on for dear life. "What's going on?"

            "Terrorists, Iraqian, caught them putting a dirty bomb near the water supply. They ran, I followed. By the way what's your name?"

            "DeOgan, yours?" as he held on tight while the driver took a hard left.

            "John…John McClane, detective New York Police Department."

            "Cool."

            "You any good, I've been trying to shoot the tires, but no luck."

            DeOgan pulled out his 44 mag leaned out the window and fired two shots. Both shots took out the back tires causing the vehicle to swerve, hit another parked car and somersault over onto it's top.

            "Way to go TEX! Those were great shots!"

            "Well, guns are a lot easier to shoot then arrows."

            "Did you take lessons from Harry? You know Det. Harry Callahan, San Francisco P.D."

            "Umm…no… is he an Elf?"

            "Elf? You sound like the girl I dated last week. Friend of mine by the name of Sara Pezzini. She's always asking me about weird things..."

Xander

****

He woke up. It was dark…no wait…he was in a bag? What the hell!?? He was going to struggle, but the bag was suddenly unzipped. He quickly played along closing his eyes, listening to the conversation.

"Umm…Davis who's this?" She asks looking down at Xander.

"Hell if I know, Tru. I put an empty bag there last night; today it's not empty. Must have been somebody on a earlier shift, and they forgot to put him away."

"Well at least he doesn't reek yet. Who do you have there?" Tru asked.

Unzipping the bag revealed a little girl, "Alexis…age about nine, ten…hit by a car, dead at the scene. The only reason we know her name is by her bracelet," Davis replied.

            They both hated to touch dead bodies, but dead little kids, was even worse. Going through her personnel effects came up with nothing.

            Well…," sighing, "I guess I better write this one up," as he turned to exit the morgue.

Xander from his point of view watched, Tru, through half closed eyes. What he saw next stunned him as the little girl turned to the woman and said, "Help me, I didn't want to die…" and then she looked in his direction saying, "She needs the help of a White Night…" And then it was as if it didn't happen. Something really weird happened after that…

**Tru**** Davies Apartment**

**3:00 pm**

He woke up, it was sunny, and he could still feel his sword, Excalibur on his back, which was really uncomfortable. He opened his eyes looked to his left and then he felt movement to his right he turned to watch as the young woman, Tru, rose up, stretched and said to nobody, "It happened again…" Then she looked down and saw Xander lying in her bed under the covers with his clothes on, "Hey you're dead!"

"Hey you're dead!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked in outrage.

"Errr…lying down." Xander said looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Grabbing the covers she physically pushed him onto the floor. Xander fell with a loud thump headfirst. "Ouch, why'd ya' do that for?"

"Get out or I'll call the police." She screamed.

"Okay, okay…but one question," she looked at him, "what was it with the little girl?" Tru just looked at him stunned.

"You…you saw that?"

"Hell yeah! I was in England at Hog…Hogs Haven Pub…I got up to go to the can and **BAM** I'm in the morgue listening to you and a guy named Davis talk. Then the little creepy dead girl turns her head and talks to you and then **BAM! **I'm in bed with you…

not that I'm complaining mind you…you look great in that little outfit. Tru flushed looking at the pink tank top and matching panty combo before covering herself back up. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on and why do you look so much like my fiancé?" 

 Looking at him for the first time she notices his clothes were all black with a black trench coat and hood. His shirt was half opened revealing a trim form beneath. His black hair was a little long and unruly and he was definitely a handsome man. She was basically staring at him, very rude Tru, she told herself, "Okay…this has never happened before…well that's not true…it has happened before, but not with…"

At that minute Tru's half-wit brother, Harry, stepped into her bedroom saying, "Come on Tru you need to get…Arrgrr!" Xander moving on reflex grabbing the man's arm and flipped him. The man was looking up in terror from his position lying on his back on the floor as a long sword was at his throat.

It happened so quick Tru thought she was watching a movie in fast forward before she realized that he could actually kill her brother. And where the hell did the sword come from?

"Stop!…Don't kill him, he's my brother!"

"Your brother? Why's your brother come in to your bedroom?"

"It's a fault in his genes…"

"Oh…I can understand that." Xander said as he removed the katana and placed it back in its sheath. It was interesting to him that he had pulled the sword instead of his 44 magnum he had under his arm in a shoulder harness.

Harry just looked at the two and asked kindly if he could get up. Xander smiling, Tru thinking he has a nice smile, lent a hand pulling the man up to his feet.

"If I may be so bold, what the hell is going on here and why are you in my sister's bedroom?" Harry asked not to subtly.

"Err…well…" Tru started out, but Xander finished.

"Now what do you think happened in her bedroom?" Xander said with an evil grin.

Taking in the rumpled sheets and his sister's sudden flush, "Oooh…did little sis get lucky last night?" he grinned.

"WHAT!…no, no…he's lying, I never saw him before…" she stammered, when Xander sat down and put his arm around her waist. She really kind of liked that idea… Wait! What the hell was she thinking?

Pushing him away she again asked, "Who the hell are you?" Looking serious at the two of them Xander decided it was time for the truth.

"Okay, get dressed, I'll get the coffee," he said as he left the room. Harry and Tru just looked at each other and then Harry turned leaving the room and shut the door.

            As she entered the kitchen Harry and Xander were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They both looked up and smiled at her. Grabbing a cup, Tru made her way from the kitchen to the table and sat down.

            Xander smiled, which made her tummy do several flips, and started off, "Hi, my name's Alexander Lavell Harris. Please call me Xander."

            She took a sip of coffee and said, "My name is Tru Davies and this is my brother, Harry and I'm not married." Ohmygod, whythehelldidIsaythat!!!"

            Smirking, Xander just shook his head looking at the embarrassed girl and said, "That's nice. Now what's going on?"

            "Well…it's like this…" as she continued with her explanation of what happens to her.

            "So…this has happened several times before?" Both nod. "Then why the hell was I sucked into this?"

            "I don't know, unless you're supposed to protect her. She did call you a 'White Night', didn't she?"

            He smiled wider and said, "Caught that huh."

            "Yep!" Tru grinned. "I wondered why she looked away from me at the time, now I know."

            "So what happens now?" Harry asked watching the two.

            "We figure out what's going to happen and we fix it as always…with your help." Tru stated watching Xander.

            "Okay I was busy, but obviously somebody wants me to help out. You are in charge. What's first?" He said looking at Tru.

            "First we need to find out what the girl's last name is and then we locate her." Tru said. "Can you come down to the morgue with me?"

            "You're drivin'."

            "I need to make a phone call first," Xander said. "Can I use your phone?"

            "Sure, it's in the kitchen."

            After a minute he came in and sat down looking perplexed.

            Harry was first to break and asked Xander, "What's up?"

            "Ummm…she wouldn't listen to me when I told her who I was."

            "Why's that?" they both asked.

            "Ummm…you ain't gonna' believe this, but…" Xander said.

            "But…"

            "Faith wouldn't talk to me, cause I was standing across the room from her!"

            "What!?"

            "Yeah…you figure it out." Xander said. "Come on, let's go."

THE MORGUE 

**Downtown Los Angelus**

**4:30 pm******

****

            Walking into the dark morgue, why is a morgue always dark? Anyway Xander and Tru made their way to Davis's office.

            "Hey Davis, it happened again," Davis looked up smiling until he saw Harry's face behind her. "Ummm…I brought a little help this time…Davis meet Xander, Xander meet Davis." Davis went shake the man's hand, but Xander just smiled and nodded his head.

            "We need to find this little girl," showing the picture that conveniently was laid down on Tru's night table. Taking the picture, Davis studied the picture and then gave it back. "Have you ever seen her before?" Tru asked.

            "No, do we have a name?"

            Harry spoke up saying "Alexis."

            "Last name?"

            Looking away, Tru shook her head, "unfortunately no."

            "How the hell are we supposed to find her then, Tru?" He said raising hands and waving them. "We only have a computer, it could take months…"

            "Ahem," everyone looked up at Xander. Smiling he said, "I have an idea."

Wolfram and Hart's 

**Downtown Los Angelus**

**5:10 pm******

****

            Tru and Xander walked through the doors of Wolfram and Hart's bypassing the reception desk and continuing on to the elevators.

            As they entered the elevator, Tru said why the hell did I have to change into these leather pants, black boots and black t-shirt? Couldn't I have just gone in the clothes I was wearing?"

            "If I let you dress the way you were, we might not have gotten this far. Now remember how I told you to act, okay?"

            "Why do I have to act like this, it's not me. I mean who is this comfortable with their sexuality. I've only seen movie stars act like this…"

            "My fiancé."

            "Ohhh…you're fiancé acts like this? Sure, like anyone can act like that," Tru mumbled while scowling at him.

            He just smiled saying, "She's one of a kind all right." For her part she just glared at him. When the elevator stopped, Xander walked past Angel's stand-in secretary and down the corridor to Wes's office. Knocking, he opened the door and into the arms of Fred. Well…she looked like Fred…but no, it wasn't. She had a tight black outfit on with dark black and blue hair. She also pushed him back and growled at him.

            "How dare you touch me," she said, as she grabbed him by the throat and hurled him across the room. Stunned, Xander slowly got up off the floor, as she started to walk towards him. Looking back he noticed the dent that he made in the wall.  

            "My.Name.Is.Illeria." she said as she made a grab for Xander again. She was then whacked across the head with a lamp. She turned and grabbed the girl's throat; pulling her towards her own face saying, "Don't.do.that."

            At about that time Xander had pulled Excalibur and had laid it across the back of her neck.

            "Alexander…Faith?! What are you doing here…and why?" Wesley asked as he entered the room. "Illeria…its okay…their friends."

            "You wish me to stop all violence towards these two?"

            "Err…yes actually," Wesley said, and then turning to Xander he asked again, "Xander, I repeat why are you here?"

            "Umm…" rubbing his neck, he said, while showing him the picture "We need to find this little girl. Her name's…"

            "Alexis Cavanaw. Yes I know."

            "You know her Wes?"

            "Yes, her mother and father are one of our clients…is everything all right?"

            "Well…the little girl Alexis will die tonight if we don't get to her soon."

            "Oh my, that isn't good…how do you know Xander?"

            "Umm…it's complicated. Could we get her mother's address?"

            " Of course…Illeria could you get my friends some coffee?"

            "No," she said and left.

            "Umm…okay, nice lady, why does she look like Fred, Wes?"

            Sitting down with a far away look Wesley answered, "Illeria took over Fred's body, which…umm killed her…"

            "Then why is she still alive?"

            "It wasn't her fault Xander…please…please just let it drop."

            Seeing how the conversation affected Wesley, Xander said, "the umm, address?"

            "Here you are Xander, and might I be forward enough to congratulate you two on your engagement."

Moving towards Tru, Xander put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Wes and as soon as things settle down we'll have to get together and do some celebratin', okay?"

Looking at what seemed to be a very embarrassed Faith, Wesley frowned but replied, "Most assuredly."

"Well we have to go before security arrives…by the way you did get that book back didn't you?"

"Errr…yes, about that, how did it ever get in my office in the middle of the day…?"

"Whoops gotta go, see yah' later, bye."

"Bye Mr. Wesley," said Tru.

Turning from the door Wesley still perplexed walked back to his desk, looked up and then back to the door 'Mr. Wesley'!? Shaking his head he again started to concentrate on the problems at hand.

Cavanaw's Strip Club 

**6:01 pm******

****

            Looking at the address and then back at Xander, Tru said, "Well…according to the address, this is the place." The lights were already on and there seemed to be a crowd out in front, which was weird they were mostly women.

            When they got to the door Xander asked the bouncer for two passes to enter the club. Tru immediately asked why couldn't she go in, when he reminded her what type of club it was. She backed down right away. Harry, Tru's brother, snickered and went to purchase the tickets when the bouncer asked if they were gay and then pointed to the sign which read 'Male stripper night'. Tru smiled, and shoved both out of the way to purchase her ticket.

            Inside it was dark and moody, with a stage in the back that had some guy gyrating on. She made her way to the bar, ordered a drink and made small talk with some of the female patrons.

            She began to walk around the club, when she noticed a few girls off to the left. There cheering and doing a little dance with the rest of her group was her sister, Meredith. Meredith looked up and saw Tru walking towards her with a smile on her face.

            "Tru, hows are yoush?"

            "I'm fine Meredith, how are you?…Drunk I see."

            "I's not drunk yet, getting there though…hic." Meredith said. "Whys yoush here?" Then she turned and told her friends that her sister was here, none noticed, none cared.

            "I'm looking for Mary Cavanaw."

            "Mary…she's in the backs with Alexish, her daughtersh." Turning back again to wave and cheer the next male stripper.

            Tru started to find her way to the back, when she bumped into someone and mumbled a sorry. She had just about made to the back, when she curiously looked up at the stripper on stage. He was definitely in good shape for this kind of thing and the girls started to crowd around the stage more. The guy had a great physique and bod to match. Great muscle tone and he definitely filled out the…black briefs. What was different about him though was that he had scars all over his body. This must have somehow influenced the girls and turned them on somehow, because they forced her to the very edge of the stage. Girls lined up with tens, fives and ones to help his dance along. And the guy just kept on smiling. The ruggedly handsome face with the black mane of hair and the brown eyes…hey wait a minute?

            "Xander??" Tru said stunned as he knelt down and she rushed to get a five from her purse.

            "Hey Tru," he said as she moved closer to put the money in place. "Did you get the info?"

            Grinning she shook her self and said, "Yeah, she's in the back. I'm going there now. Meet me at the car." Taking one last look at him, she sighed, as he collected loads of cash, she again ran into some girl spilling her drink. After muttering an apology she moved on to the back of the stage.

            After dodging the bouncers she finally was behind the stage. Looking for a certain door she passed several semi-clad strippers and found the door she was looking for. It read manager's office. She opened it and walked in. There was no one in the room at all, but looking in the back behind the desk was a door. She moved cautiously to the door and opened it to find an older woman and…and Alexis.

            The older woman looked up when the door opened and asked who Tru was and how did she get in here? Tru answered asking for Mary Cavanaw, when the door burst open and a female all in black appeared and shot the older woman. Tru being behind the door at the time quickly pushed on it causing the gun to be jarred from the killer's hand. After a brief scuffle Tru was on the business end of a silenced pistol.

Cavanaw's Strip Club 

**6:06 pm******

****

            Xander frustrated looked at Harry and took a walk around to the back. When he got there he noticed several males talking and smoking amongst the litter, old boxes and garbage cans in the alley. One who was sick puking in a garbage can told a bouncer that he couldn't make it. Holding his stomach he staggered home with a friend.

The Bouncer just cussed up a storm mumbling to him self as to how he was going to fill his spot. Xander looked again at Harry and told him to stay at the car. Then Xander approached the bouncer and talked to with him. Harry watched as they both entered the back door to the club. Harry started back to the car just shaking his head.

            She had been in the club since about five, bored out of her wits, when a woman entered. The woman was about her height and build, in fact…no…no way. She smirked and moved closer to her close enough to bump into the other girl. Moving back to a darker corner, she glanced around noticing the woman stopping and talking to another woman, a little older and drunker. She opened the wallet she had pilfered and examined the contents passing all the money and credit cards to find what she really wanted, her driver's license.

            Checking it out she again placed it back in the wallet and scanned the room to find Ms. Davies. She was up at the stage talking to a stripper and placing a five in his briefs. They seemed to talk a second and the girl turned and headed for backstage. That's when she bumped into her again and put the wallet back in place.

            She watched carefully and followed close behind as the other woman, Tru, entered the manager's office. She was waiting around the corner, when another woman, older, entered. She heard two whuff sounds and instantly knew what they were. She then heard a scuffle and entered behind the other older woman to see Tru and a young girl being held at gunpoint. By the way the way the woman in the red dress and pumps was acting, she watched as she aimed the gun.

            She acted fast. She grabbed the gun hand deflecting it up and chopped the woman in the dress against her throat with the edge of her hand. The woman grabbed her own throat trying to catch any breath at all. Knowing the angle wasn't right for a killing blow the attacker swung around and decked the other woman. That's when the lights went out and she was grabbed from behind and rushed to a door leading to the alley, she hoped.

            Just about getting ready to attack whoever grabbed her she heard Tru's voice ask if it was Xander. A reply said yeah and lets get the hell out of here. She decided to go along for the ride noticing the guy was running with no shoes on and no shirt?? He was packing a 44 Magnum and a Katana? A Katana? What is this 'Kill Bill'!?

            They moved on fast when she looked back and noticed several people with guns following them. They had just turned the corner when she had again heard the sounds of the silencers going off. Looking over, she notices that her escort was hit with a flesh wound on the upper arm. Blood was flowing down it as they turned another corner. There in front of them a car stopped and opened its doors. This was the first time that she noticed the little girl holding Tru's hand. They all entered the vehicle and tires squealing took off keeping their heads down.

            The shirtless guy named Xander said something to the driver, Harry, she thought she overheard. They quickly cut down some alleys and then Xander told Harry to slow down. That's when Tru turned and asked for her name.

            "Hi…the name's Tasker, Dana Tasker," she said.

            Tru immediately said, "Thanks back there, if it wasn't for you…well."

            "Not a problem, not a problem at all," she stated. Then she turned to the frightened little girl and asked, "how you doin' sweetie?"

            The girl looked at her with large tear filled eyes saying, "I want mommy."

            Dana said smiling, "Well at least you're here with friends."

            Alexis looked at her and replied, "I've ner' seen these people before."

             Alexis looked at her and replied, "I've ner' seen these people before."

            The next thing that happened was Harry was driving and felt a gun stuck in his neck.

            "Listen dirtbag, pull over at the next police station and let the girl and me off. Do you hear me? And stud why don't you hand me those guns nice and slowly."

            "Yep…I…I hear yah'. Xander give up the guns…please," Harry said nervously.

            "Umm…lady…"

            "Yeah Tru?"

            "Their back!"

            Dana looked back and saw the blue van jack knife around the corner. She was almost thrown in the trunk when Harry gunned the engine and sped down the road weaving in and out of traffic. Xander turned around drawing his gun and fired at the van. They all ducked at return fire from the van. Driving was not Harry's forte, but he did the best that he could. He saw an opening and weaved between crossing traffic without hitting anybody. They all rejoiced when the blue van bounced off a truck and came to a stop after hitting a pole. That's when…they ran out of gas a block away.

            Tru screamed at Harry, "Don't you ever get gas!"

            Harry screamed back, "Gee I'm sorry Tru, I didn't think today was the day for me to get shot at and chased through L.A."

            "Both of you knock it off, this way."

            They hurried through a Chinese restaurant running at high speed Xander noticed the little girl starting to get tired and picked her up still running. They moved a lot faster after that.

            Both Tru and Dana watched in amazement as the man, Xander, ran through the alley behind the restaurant picking up speed even after being shot and carrying a nine year old little girl.

            The little girl looked up at the man running and then noticed blood running down his arm.

            "Hey mister you're bleedin'."

            Smiling while trying to take in oxygen Xander said, "Thanks Alexis." He then stopped and turned to Harry saying, "Harry I need you to take off, get to Wolfram and Harts. Talk to somebody in charge and tell…huff…tell them Alexander Lavelle Harris is on his way there…go now."

            Harry sped off in one direction as Xander and the rest took off in the other direction. They looked behind them to find that the cloaked figures were right behind them. Running through an alley Xander took a detour through a door by breaking it down with his shoulder (putting the girl down first, of course). Running past several people the four hurried through the club sometimes knocking people over.

            Several people commented on this. "Hey, get that guy! What the hell? Since when do they let shirtless guys in here with kids no less."

            Two bouncers blocked they're path to the front door, where the four could see a red carpet and some woman talking to some people.

            When they reached the front both bouncers tried to stop them. Dana tried to make it around Tru and Alexis, when her mouth dropped open. Xander set his feet and did a round house kick to the first bouncer's head, knocking him back. The second bouncer lunged forward and received a punch to the face.

            Dana watched as all this developed, not noticing the big burly guy coming up behind. She squawked hard when she was enveloped in a bear hug. Taking matters in her own hands, she through her head back colliding the back of her head into the front of the bouncer's nose breaking it. When he dropped her she grabbed his hand in a wristlock and flipped him. Then swiftly kicked him into unconsciousness.

            Being dark in the club Xander turned around to find the third bouncer on the ground oblivious to all. Turning to Tru he said, "Whoa, way to go Tru!"

            "But…but I didn't do…"

            "Whatever…we gotta exit now!" Xander exclaimed after hearing some commotion in the back of the club.

            Dana muttering to no one in particular, "Why does Tru get all the thanks hey, right here you know! Mom and dad Tasker are not going to believe this. All I had to do was get some information on some assassins called Terakins, but noooo, I get sucked in to this…"

            Xander ran out the door past several people coming in, when he heard, "Hi there," As he was grabbed around the arm and pulled in front of this woman. He turned back to see Tru, Alexis and Dana come running out the door behind him. "Hi that certainly was some nice entertainment, really. We should all give you a big hand of applause." Applause was heard around them as people cheered for the three. "Now tell me, what was your motivation."

            Looking at the insane woman Xander said, "huh!"

            "Well look at you," slipping her arm around his, "that was some stunt. Do you do this at club openings often?"

            "What??? Look Ms."

            "River's, Joan Rivers." Turning from him she talks to the young woman at her side and says with a hint of humor, "So Melissa what do you think of his outfit?"

            "…"

            Xander was standing there looking dirty, sweaty, and barefoot from running without a shirt on in a pair of old blue jeans. His hair was unruly and sweat was pouring down his front and back. He was a mess. When he looked to the other woman she just smiled shyly and blushed.

            "Well it looks like Melissa approves." Applause and laughter follows, as Xander looks perplexed, while Melissa just looked embarrassed. Loosening her hold on him Xander shrugged her arm off, turned and almost ran into…Buffy!!??

            From behind him came "Sarah Michelle Gellar, Freddy Prinze what is you're next movie going to be, by the way Sarah you look incredible…"

            Smiling at Xander, Sarah turned to face the cameras and talked with Joan, "Well Joan I recently got this script sent through the mail. It's about this girl who is a 'Slayer'. What's a Slayer, well…"

            Xander walked backwards through the crowd trying to listen to what Sarah was saying, when he was grabbed from behind by Tru and pushed through people. Up ahead he saw the dark haired girl, Dana, opening a door to one of the limousines and helping the little girl in. He then saw Dana enter. Tru just looked at him and said, "Drive!"

            He hurried around to the front, knocked on the window and punched the driver out. Pushing him over he dropped down into his seat and started the car and was off. Looking back in his mirror, he checked to make sure everything was okay. Being dark he just decided to call back there.

            "Okay, we got everybody back there?"

            "Right here," Tru called.

            "Okay," came from a tiny voice from Alexis.

            "Here too," came from Dana.

            "Who are you people?"

            "…"

            Sighing Xander looked back and said, "Okay, who are you?"

            "Well since I rented this limo, who are you?" a feminine voice shot back.

            After everyone informed her of whom they were they waited patiently for her to introduce herself.

            "The name is Eliza Dishku, I'm an actress and where the hell are you taking me?"

            "Oh boy!! Will this day ever end? What the hell are they doin' back at the club?"

            Dana replied, "It looks like the Terakins are getting autographs!!??"

            "Terakins …Why me?" Xander said to no one in particular. He just raced down the street to Wolframs and Harts. He didn't even think to question Dana about her knowledge of Terakins.

Hogwarts 

****

            "What do you mean you sent them away?" growled Faith, while sticking her face in front of Amanda's.

            Cringing back, Buffy stepped between the two before anything could happen to Amanda and told Faith to back off. She then turned to Amanda, smiled encouragingly and said very slowly, "Now Amanda, what exactly did you do to DeOgan, Xander and

Giles?"

            "Umm…well…I had to get them out of there so I…uhh…teleported them away," while backing away from both girls.

            Willow burst through the crowd of Slayers, witches and wizards to rescue Amanda from Slayer retribution. Turning to Amanda, the senior witch looked at Amanda and said, "You teleported them away…Amanda…you just learned that spell yesterday. Where did you send them?"

"Umm…away." She said in a meek voice, smiling hoping they'd all see the

humor in it…pretty soon at least. Her hopes were dashed though when several Slayers growled at her.

Willow scowled at the Slayers forcing them back, when Willow's cell phone started to ring. Answering it, she said into it, "Giles! Where are you?… London…Croft Manor," looking up at Sarah, Willow nodded and said into the phone, "Sarah's on her way…Ohh! That's great Giles…You got financial backing from her too! Uhh Giles Lirio's staring a hole in me…This Lara Croft, she isn't good looking, is she…stop cleaning you're glasses and …What do you mean there's something wrong with the connection?…He hung up on me!"

Lirio growled, mumbled something and walked away. That's when Willow's phone rung again. Willow again answered it to find DeOgan on the line. "Hi DeO…

what…you're in New York City…You're fine. Dropped in on a nice Police Detective's car while he was on a chase…helped capture some terrorists'…commendation. Wow you've been busy…not all," Buffy and the other Slayers crowded around. "Talked to John McClane…the detective, about troubled teens…located five Slayers, maybe more. John said what…oh! Wanted you to talk to another detective that John dated a few times…a Sara Pessimistic? No,…Sara Pezzini…strong magic…should check her out…Why? Is she good lookin'?" Willow joked. "Oh, she is!" Willow frowned getting a nasty glare from Buffy. "You want me to send…no! Come myself…Okay."

            "Bye guys, I got work to do. Amanda, Lirio with me please." They were gone a second after.

            Everybody paused looking at the destruction of the castle once called Hogwarts, when a small voice said, "Where's Xander?"

            They sped down the street while the four females in back complained or whined…loudly. Finally Xander pulled up in front of Wolfram and Hart's, stopped the car and got out. Opening the limousine's back door, he watched as all the occupants exited. The last wearing a very expensive evening gown.

            Leading the four into the Law firm Xander walked past the front desk and up the stairs, to the front desk's consternation. Entering the Elevator they all waited patiently until the doors opened.

            The doors opened to reveal several security men in uniforms holding lethal looking guns that were aimed at them. In the back Wesley looked and called the guards off. Then escorted Xander and the rest back to his office. Upon entering the office Xander fainted from blood loss. All four girls crowded around him as Wesley called for an emergency team that was stationed at the law firm. He then looked at the occupants of the room, "OHMYGOD! Faith!"

            The other girls minus Alexis looked at each other, finally noticing the resemblance.

            Tru said right away, "Hey! You two are wearing my face!"

            Dana came back with, "Ohmygod, mom and dad are going to freak. It's like looking in a freakin' mirror."

            Eliza just said, "Who are you people?"

            They then turned as one to Wesley and said in unison, as if it was rehearsed, "Who's Faith?"

            After the shock and the emergency team taking Xander to the infirmary, the group settled outside of Xander's room. Wesley took the time to make a call to a cell phone number he had.

            In a couple of seconds Wesley got someone to answer, "Oh hi Faith," giving puzzled glances at the other three. "Umm…are you looking for Xander…yeah he's here at Wolfram and Hart's…Is he okay…well…a little blood loss."

Moving the phone from his ear, everyone heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A LITTLE BLOOD LOSS?"

"Umm…he was kind of shot…but don't worry, he'll be fine…What you're on your way with Dawn, Buffy and Sarah…who's Sarah?…Look it's okay, we have… hello…hello."

Wesley shrieked when a hand grabbed his shoulder and a very perturbed Faith stood behind him with an equally peeved Dawn, Buffy and a dark eyed girl that he could only presume to be Sarah. Lifting him up effortlessly by the lapels Wesley just squeaked out two words, "In there," he said pointing to the room where three dark haired girls were crowded around with one little girl. He then thought to himself 'how'd they get here that fast?'

Dropping him the three girls followed Faith as she shoved and pushed her way to the front and into the room.

"Hey Boytoy you okay?" Faith said concerned as she sat down next to her fiancé.

Shaking his head a bit he smiled, sat up and embraced Faith in a large hug and gave her one hell of a kiss. They didn't quite hear the moans of displeasure from the group behind them.

Dawn had left at this time to go back to pick up Lorne, Spike and Harmony.

Buffy and Sarah herded the three women and the little girl into the waiting room.

"Okay, now what the hell is th…Ohmygod!"

"What Buffy? What's the…holy Sh…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Are you seeing three Faith wanna be's?" Buffy said.

"Yeah Buffy."

The three, Tru, Dana and Eliza looked at the Witch and Slayer and said in unison, "Who's Faith?"

At this point Faith entered with Xander sitting in a wheel chair and a just returned Dawn, Harmony, Lorne and Spike. A secretary led the little girl, Alexis, out of the room before the yelling and screaming began.

"Okay, what happened?" Faith growled.

"Ummm, I guess it started with me…" as Tru went ahead and told them how Xander got hurt.

"So, let me get this straight Xander has been running around town in just a pair of pants and no shirt." The three girls nodded their heads.

"And he was shot at by Terakins?" Faith asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"One more thing," Buffy asked grinning. "He was stripping?"

Two of the girls, Dana and Tru, grinned and nodded vigorously, while Xander tried to wheel himself out of the room, but was stopped by a grinning Dawn.

Spike laughed, "Couldn't of been much to look at."

The rest of the girls glared at Spike, when Buffy replied, "Any thing's more than what you've got, Spike."

Spike growled and left the room.

"He stripped, damn I missed that one!" Eliza looked appraisingly at Xander while he just blushed a lot. "I think."

"I only did it undercover…" Xander began.

"Not much," Dana smirked, while Buffy and Willow held a hissing Faith in check (Sorry didn't know Buffy already said this in one of the episodes).

"I did it in case there was any trouble, okay."

Buffy looked up and grinned with mischief saying, "Xander, didn't you tell me after you're little trip, that when you're car broke down you did a little stripping in Oxnard?" Xander dropped his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

Faith looked up smirking and said, "he did?"

"Cool" Sarah said grinning.

"Okay, okay is there any female in this room that has not seen me Naked?"

Harmony raised her hand, but Xander corrected his statement by adding, "females with heart beats only, please."

Two hands went up, one was Eliza's, the other's was Sarah.

Eliza remarked, "I'm pretty sure that…wait did you say Oxnard's…never mind."

"You would have been under age?"

"False I.D."

"Woman after my own heart." Faith smirked.

"I still haven't seen him naked," remarked Sarah.

Dawn replied to Sarah, "You haven't been here that long…just wait." They both grinned, while Xander frowned.

"Tru, why are you here?" Willow asked.

"I told you, I started it all."

 "Dana."

"I work for the Federal Government, I'm an agent looking into the Terakan Assassin guild. And all you people should be under arrest!"

Ignoring her, which pissed her off even more, Willow said, "Eliza."

"I'm an actress, I was clubbing to get some work, when they took my limo."

"How'd you get here then?"

"I was in it at the time."

"Oh."

"Hey," Tru asked. "Didn't I see you in 'Wrong Turn' the movie?"

"Yeah that was me. What I'm really looking for is a series though." She turned to stare at Buffy, "Can I ask a question, why is Sarah Michelle Gellar here?" Eliza said pointing at Buffy.

"Who's Sarah Michelle Cellar?" Buffy said.

"Gellar!!" Everyone yelled.

"Whatever. Who is she?"

"Soap star, actress, played Daphne on the 'Scooby Doo' movie. You could be her twin." Eliza said, dumbfounded.

Smiling Buffy replied, "So she looks that good, huh?"

Groaning the others turned back to the conversation at hand.

"There was a 'Scooby Doo' movie?" Xander asked questioningly.

"Hey! These girls all look like me!" growled Faith. "Well…except for her, Dana, their all tryin', doesn't work though. If you girls hang with me awhile, maybe I'll share some secrets with yah'." The others just scowled at her; all realized though that she was very intimidating.

Except Dana, she sauntered up to Faith after pulling her gun and snarled, "Maybe you look like us BIT…argg."

The others watched as Faith had Dana by the throat and had lifted her off the floor a good two feet, while simultaneously disarming Dana of all her weapons. Faith then dropped Dana on her can, while the other girls stared at her dumbfounded.

"I missed the ''Scooby Doo' movie." Xander whined, ignoring what his fiancé was doing to Dana.

"That movie was a couple of years back, 'Scooby Doo Two' came out a couple of months ago." Said Eliza, looking concerned for Dana.

Buffy leaned over patting Eliza on the back saying, "Hey, its alright, I doubt Faith did any damage…really."

"There's another MOVIE! My life is ruined!" Xander quoted.

Buffy and Sarah stepped over and patted their friend, Xander on the shoulder and promising to get him the videos.

Dana staggered to her feet shaking her head and rubbing her neck. Looking to Tru and Eliza she whispered, "Don't get the Dark haired one pissed off." They all nodded quickly after that.

Another girl entered the room she had dark bluish hair and was all attitude. She wore an outfit seemingly made out of leather. Wesley gave a moan right away as the individual made her presence known.

"You are here again." She said looking at Xander who was seated in the wheel chair. "Do you not think that you are a fool for returning?"

Just as she was about to grab Xander around the throat, Faith stepped in front and blocked her.

Xander looked around Ileria and said, "Ileria this is Faith, she's feelin' a little irritated. Not a good time for a confrontation…"

Ileria went to push Faith out of the way, when…

            Outside the room a very upset Angel walked with Spike and Lorne.

            "I don't understand Lorne, you're saying Xander is here with three girls that could be Faith's sisters? And Spike is saying Buffy is here, with Dawn? Now you're telling me Ileria was walking in this direction, so you ran to get me?" Nodding the two, Spike and Lorne just grinned at each other. "Great just great, I hope Ileria doesn't hurt any…"

            WHAM!!

            The three rushed to whoever had been knocked through the heavy wooden door, they all watched as Angel turned the body over and found a very unconscious Ileria limp in his arms.

"Oly sh…that's it, I'm outta 'ere." Cried Spike.

Glancing at Spike's back as he quickly disappeared down the hall, Angel mumbled, "Who could do this to Ileria?"

"Umm…maybe a very pissed off Slayer." Lorne said looking at a scowling Faith through the damaged door.

Getting up Angel walked towards the room and entered with Lorne right behind. The room was crowded with several people. There was apparently four Faith's, Buffy, Wesley, Dawn, a witch named Sarah, Xander in a wheel chair, Harmony and somebody named Harry.

Sighing Angel said, "Okay what the hell is going on?"

After about an hour of explanation and moving to one of the larger conference rooms, Angel finally thought that he understood the situation and had Harmony call up the Cavanaw's. He then noticed Xander giving Harmony a very nasty look.

"Xander what's the matter with Harmony?" The other girls giggled.

"Hey, lay off me Deadboy! I had to kiss her okay!" Xander replied.

"Ummm…what's wrong with that." Deadb…err…Angel asked.

"She's dead you idi…oh yeah…never mind."

"Xander it's okay…" Buffy stammered.

"Shut up Buffy, you never had a…a…cold slimy tongue forced down you're throat before…Oh yeah…you have." Xander mumbled as he got cold looks from Buffy and Angel.

"What does he mean a cold slimy tongue…?" asked a very confused Eliza.

Ignoring the question, Buffy asked Angel if anyone was tracking these Terakins, when…

That's when the door burst open and Terakin assassins entered and quickly tripped over Xander's wheel chair dropping their guns and weapons and Xander to the floor.

"I knew there was a reason why I let him help me," remarked a smiling Tru.

It took only a second for the group in the room to confiscate the weapons and incapacitate the assassins. After the security team had escorted four of the five out of the room, and they had picked up a battered Xander, who chose to sit at the table instead of near the door this time, things seemed to settle down quickly.

Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaw along with Frank they're eldest were shown into the room and took a seat at the other end of the table. When the assassin in charge woke up, he refused to talk, so Sarah was employed to do a truth spell on him. Once the spell took effect they asked him several questions.

"Who's you're employer?" Asked Tru.

"I…I don't know…I was not given a name, only a promise. When the deed was complete my men and I were to receive a million dollars each, after he inherits the money."

"So this person was a 'he'?" The man nodded in his dream-like state.

"When did this call come?" Xander asked.

"A…a month ago, at about 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Do you remember hearing any sounds at the time?…'remember'…" Sarah said.

"Nice job Sarah, I wouldn't of thought of that." Xander said. She smiled brightly.

"A…a…bell."

"A bell?" Buffy looked confused at the other occupants of the room.

"A…a…school bell."

The group looked as one at the sixteen year old boy, Frank, while he stammered, "Mom…I didn't do it…please I…love my sister." Tears flowing down Frank's face, Xander quickly asked one more question of the assassin.

After answering the mother said that he had come home sick with the flu at about ten in the morning that day.

From the other end of the table a growl arose as Angel went flying through the air hitting the wall hard where Alexis, the little girl had thrown him.

In a deeper voice than any little girl had a right to have, she said, "You little bitch, Alexis, I knew you were holding back on me."

Tru asked Xander who she was talking too.

"The little girl Alexis, I believe."

Everyone got to they're feet, while Buffy and Faith ran to help Angel. After shaking off the affects of attack. Angel turned to Wesley saying "possession?" Wesley nodded.

With its escape cut-off by Faith, Buffy and Angel, it started babbling about its plan. It seems as if it had noticed Tru's destiny about two months ago when it got sucked into her 'time problem' on another case. So an inkling of a plan started, but needed the right subject to possess. That's when it was in another body it had walked into Cavanaw's and found some papers on the Cavanaw's worth to be in the millions. So it possessed the little girl in hope of framing the son, Frank. The plan would have worked perfectly if not for Xander being thrown into the mix.

Alexis smiled wickedly and crossed to the open window, telling everyone to step back or she'll jump. At that moment, Willow appeared and got the low down from Sarah. Willow just smiled at the little girl and said, "A Horath Demon, I thought you were extinct?"

The puzzled Demon little girl glanced at Willow and said, "Who are you?"

Willow returned, "A witch who knows how to deal with the demon."

The demon jumped…A mother screamed…Willow mouthed a spell…Dawn disappeared…Xander wondered where he could find Scooby Doo…

            The Cavanaw's walked out holding onto their son and daughter smiling. Eliza had left a couple of hours earlier talking with a very happy Lorne. The conversation was a series about a mythical person called the Slayer.

            Dana had left but not without having the last twenty-four hours being erased from her memory. Can't have Federal Agents running around with memories of demons, and Slayers in her head.

            Tru thanked Xander for his help and kissed him lightly on the cheek, while Buffy and Dawn held back Faith. Xander walked back and waved to Tru as he looked into Faith's angry eyes and said, "She may look like you, but there's only one Faith that I fell in love with." Faith at that instant lost all hostility and embraced him in a hug.

            Gunn walked up and notified Angel that that someone was on their way up. Angel turned to Xander whispered in his ear. Dawn waved bye to everyone and teleported the rest away just before a big man representing Wolfram and Hart's entered asking about what happened during the night.

The Magic Box Too 

****

            "So, when the little girl jumped, Willow said a spell just as I teleported into the room, separating Alexis, the little girl, from the demon. The demon was disoriented and tried to jump into the next living organism."

            "And that's when Ileria entered to take another whack at Faith. Unfortunately for Ileria the demon entered her body not knowing that Ileria already inhabited it. The fight took less than a second, when it was unceremoniously kicked out of Fred's body. That's when Sarah froze time enough for Xander to dispatch the demon with Excalibur. End of story." Dawn reviewed.

            Exiting the room and building Xander and Faith walked out the front door and took a walk to one of the Taverns in Hogsmede. Faith glanced at him occasionally, while holding his hand in both of hers.

            "Okay…what d'yah want to ask me?" Xander said without looking at her.

            Smiling she said, "So you're a secret spy for Angel, huh?"

            "Damn that Slayer hearing." He cussed out loud.

            "You're the last one I expected. I thought you hated Angel?"

            "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't trust him. He's been workin' towards takin' Wolfram and Fart's down since he got there. Yeah, I said it just the way I wanted. Now he's gotta plan and he'll need backup."

            "You went behind Buffy and Giles back to do this. Aren't you worried about the consequences?"

            "To be honest with yah', no. Giles was the one that set it up, after Angel left just after Graduation."

            Entering the pub, Faith, stunned asked, "Wait a minute, you've been helping Angel since after he left Sunnydale?"

            "Yep, someone had too. Besides if I hadn't a warned him that you were comin' he might not have…oops."

            Faith turned him to face her rather quickly and easily (Slayer strength you know). The other occupants of the room moved away from the arguing pair trying to stay out of their way.

            "Wait a minute, you **KNEW** I was headed for L.A., didn't you? Angel didn't help me, you did!"

            After the emotional outburst, Xander settled down in a dark table at the rear of the pub and ordered two Wizard beers for Faith and himself. He then turned to Faith who was eyeing him questioningly.

            "Yeah, I knew, where else would you go? So I warned Angel and even though it looked like you were a surprise, he was expecting you. Now…now hold on a minute. I tried to help you but he seemed to get to you on a level that I couldn't reach at the time, so…"

            "You helped me…you were always there and I never knew it." Faith said gazing out the window. Tears started to slide down her eyes. "You were the one that sent the care packages to the Prison weren't you?"

            He smiled patting her hand as she leaned up against him, "Angel, Giles and I, though it was Angel's idea."

            She looked at him with renewed respect, but then that changed to confusion. "Why not tell Buffy?"

            "She'd a ran to Angel in a heartbeat and after that immortal type dude she killed by cutting his little toe off…weird, his toe…killing him. We knew she would be back on the Angel express in no time. Anyway Angel did tell me that he was in Circle and it's all coming to a head."

            "So what now?"

            "We get ready for an all out assault on the Ministry of Magic and I hope we don't have to fight two wars on two fronts."

            "The Ministry of Magic?"

            "Yeah, they want to end this war once and for all, so they're going to have to hit that next."

            Puzzled she asked, "You said two wars?"

            "When we hit the Ministry, I hope we don't get the call from Angel…You get me?"

            "If they do?" she asked concerned.

            "I'm calling the Australian team."


	12. Compassion

**Authors note:** Finally…after all that I'd like to say sorry to all our fans, hahaha like we have any. I have been in college and work, while my father been busy as well. Here we go. The final chapters are coming, bear with us. The next few chapters may be a little short though.

Compassion 

****

The dark pub was filled to the brim, people coming and going all night. The smoke swirled around the occupants as they drank away they're troubles. In this case for four of them who sat in the corner booth, the trouble was the destruction of Hogwarts. Giles sat quietly consumed by his thoughts along with Severus Snape, DeOgan and Mr. Weasley.

The blast pretty much destroyed the school. Five days afterwards all classes were canceled and all students and teachers were sent home. The Slayers that lost their lives were buried each in their own home town and country. The four Englishmen and the elf stoically exchanged glances. Giles wearing his usual tweed suit as he removes his glasses from his breast pocket.

After taking another drink Giles started the conversation. "Well I'd like to at least have one last hurrah before Faith kills me."

DeO smirks. "What did you do this time."

"Well as the rest of you know Slayers are appearing right and left. We send people out to get these slayers every so often and this time…"

"It was Faith's turn, I suspect." Weasly finished the sentence with a drink. "Well, she is a very…energetic girl…I suppose she did not take that to well."

Snape just snorted. "To say the least Arthur, she was broadsword training when…".

DeO winced. "Exactly." They nodded.

"Xander barely was able to get the sword out of her hands. She was very…annoyed at leaving right in the middle of our current dilemma." The others nod.

Snape sneered. "Why don't we get past the pleasantries and talk about the REAL reason why we're here."

"Aways so abrupt Severus?" Giles asked.

"Unfortunately he is…" Weasley shrugged as Snape snorts again.

"The arrangements have been made to put those who have fallen to rest." DeO decided to put in to stop any kind of confrontation. The others nod.

"What of the school Severus." Giles mused.

"To tell you the truth, no one knows. It was supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding world. But now…"

"Well I can tell you, at the Ministry its mass chaos and confusion. I've been temporarily promoted to a higher station since problems with muggle equipment at this time isn't high on the Ministries priorities list, after Hogwarts well…blew up." Mr Weasley said prior to taking a drink.

"I think the only thing you can do…is rebuild." DeO stated before copying Mr Weasley with his drink. "Bigger and better then ever."

Snape grimaces. "Your assuming, elf, that we will survive the ordeal with Voldemorte first.

Weasley nods. "I'd hate to agree with Severus, but he's right. We have to adjust to the fact that we may possibly lose."

"No, we won't." The other three looked at Giles. He was standing up and in the dark light, he looked almost menacing, but a small smile crept around the corners of his mouth.

"I will not say we may not lose people, god knows how many have already died, but I've been a watcher for a long time. Nothing new, the slayer would be chosen, trained, and then die soon after. But when I met Buffy and soon her friends…well I knew something was different. Seven years later she had died…yes, but she lived also. And she has thrived to be one of the strongest people I ever knew. She dealt with things that would break a normal person and finally comes back in triumph. It's not only her though, Willow, Xander, Dawn…they each contribute their own unique talents. Together we have defeated a pure demon, a god, and even the essence of evil itself. We have ended countless apocalypses and saved countless lives. Some may die, but I refuse to allow just one insane…human with some power to end what we have here."

He sits down taking a drink. The others just stare, each deep in thought. Finally Mr. Weasley smiles, "Well, then with something like that, I'd like to propose a toast to the, Scruples..?"

"Scoobies." Giles corrected with the hint of a smirk.

"Yes, yes, Scoobies. A toast, to the Scoobies, Hogwarts, those who have fallen, and the end of Voldemort."

The oher three toast, the glasses clinging together. "The end of Voldemort." They repeat in unison.

Faith growled silently as the people started to exit the plane. He had no right to pull her out at such a critical time. The ball was just starting to roll and Giles had the nerve to take her out of the game so early. She wouldn't make it at this rate… plus going through customs. Even though this was Switzerland and nothing ever happened here. This slayer better be already packed and ready or else she would teach her…oh…wait! That must be her, Faith thinks as she see a girl with a sign.

For some reason the girl looked familiar... almost as if they met in…Sunnydale? And why did she have a big grin on her face.


End file.
